The Start Of Something New
by divcon
Summary: This is my first Klaine fic. It takes place after 'Never Been Kissed' I wrote this before seeing the next ep but am only just putting it up now. I hope you enjoy it. Please review so I know if I'm getting it right.
1. Chapter 1

**These great characters, alas, I do not own. If I did, they would be in trouble. So I'm playing with them but I will return them to Ryan. **

**This story was written after seeing 'Never Been Kissed'. I couldn't help it. Please read and review. More chapters are coming real soon. Hope you enjoy it. This chapter is pretty much a recap of the scenes from 'Never Been Kissed' just with some added info. **

**CHAPTER ONE**

Kurt smiled as he drove home. He'd had a great time at Dalton. Listening to the Warblers had been fun and seeing how the other students reacted was an eye-opening moment. At that instant he'd been filled with a lot of 'what-if's'. Then Blaine had started singing and Kurt was lost. Oh my God, he was beautiful and he could sing. He'd been relieved when Blaine had confirmed that he was gay. Even though Kurt had been sure that Blaine had been flirting with him through that song. The conversation afterwards had been heartfelt and Kurt had never felt that someone had understood him until then. When Blaine had given him his number, Kurt had quickly replied in kind. When he was leaving, Blaine clapped him on the shoulder and told him to drive carefully. Their eyes had met and Kurt couldn't turn away and it seemed that Blaine was having the same problem. Only when someone called his name did Blaine let go of Kurt's shoulder. He gave a small smile and turned around and headed up the stairs. Kurt stood there, feeling light headed. He felt like it was hours before he could move but he knew it had only been a minute or two. Placing his hands on his flushed cheeks, he smiled and headed out to his car.

His great mood lasted until the next day. He had just received a text from Blaine and he was so happy when suddenly Karofsky smacked the phone from his hands and once again pushed him into the nearest lockers and walked off after smirking at Kurt. Kurt stood there for a few seconds, before remembering Blaine's words from the previous day. Pulling himself up, he shouted at Karofsky before chasing after him. Crashing through the door, Kurt let him have it. All the frustration came screaming out. Even when Karofsky raised his fist Kurt didn't back down. He shouted out his feelings and was just starting to feel, if not happy, but better about the situation. It was then that the completely unexpected happened. Karofsky had grabbed his face with both of his hands and was kissing him. Kurt was in shock, he didn't know what to do.

He kept thinking that this couldn't be happening. But before he could do anything, Karofsky had pulled away and Kurt just stared at him. All he could think of was that he'd had his first real kiss and it was with this jerk and not someone like Blaine. It was then that Karofsky leant in for another kiss but Kurt pushed him away, still not really knowing what to do. Kurt could see the rejection and hurt flit across his face before Karofsky slammed the locker and stormed out of the room. Kurt just stood there. Surely what had just happened hadn't really happened. Kurt moved over to the bench and sat down. He dropped his head into his upturned hands and let out a huge sigh. It was at that moment that the locker room door opened and Finn walked in.

"Kurt, you ok?"

Kurt looked up, hoping he didn't look as bad as he felt.

"Yes Finn, I'm fine. Did you want me for something?"

"No. Not really. I just saw Karofsky in the hall and he made some stupid comment about you being in here and to be honest I was a little concerned. Did he hurt you?"

"Not really."

Finn got up and mumbled something about sorting Karofsky out. Kurt stopped him, telling him that he really was fine. Finn stared at him for a while before nodding his head and then he turned to leave.

"See you at dinner tonight."

"Yeah, I'll be there."

Kurt watched Finn leave and then stood up. He would have to find his phone. He hoped that it wasn't completely trashed. Taking a deep breath, he straightened himself and walked into the hallway. He'd only taken a couple of steps when a pretty brunette girl walked up to him and handed him his phone. Before he could thank her, she turned and walked away. He watched her until she turned the corner. He then looked down at the phone. Surprisingly it wasn't damaged. On the back was a note, it said that he was ten times the man that Karofsky was. And to stay strong, Kurt smiled and wiped a tear from his eye as he put the phone in his pocket thinking that he may not be as alone in this place as he thought. That thought was quickly followed by another, who could he talk to about this? Certainly no one at this school. Just then, his phone vibrated against his leg. When he got his phone out, he read the message screen and saw that it was from Blaine. He quickly opened the message. He was telling Kurt that if he ever needed someone to talk to he could ring him. He knew who he would talk to. He'd call Blaine when he got home.

When he got home, he rang Blaine, but as luck would have it, he got Blaine's answering machine. He left a short message; he didn't want to tell him everything in a message. He told him that he needed his help and guidance. After leaving the message, Kurt made his way upstairs to join his family. He had a fun night with his dad, Carol and Finn. Ever since his dad's scare, the weekly dinner had become a twice a week event and Kurt never missed one. He and Carol had devised a healthy eating plan for Burt to follow which he had been doing begrudgingly. When dinner was finished they all went into the lounge room to watch some TV. They sat together for about half an hour when Carol got up to do the dishes and Kurt sat there and watched his dad and Finn talk about football. He no longer got jealous. It had really started to feel like a real family. He knew that his dad was going to ask Carol to marry him. He and his dad had talked it over after Burt's heart scare. Kurt had told him that he was happy that his father had found love again and that Carol was a great lady. He decided that they really were a real family already.

Looking at the clock on the wall, Kurt was surprised to see that it was nearly ten o'clock already. Carol and Finn were getting ready to leave. He must have dozed off. Reaching for his phone, he saw that he had two messages. Both were from Blaine, so he opened them both up. The first message said that Blaine was out for the evening but he would text him when he got home. Sure enough, the second message was telling him that Blaine was home. Kurt checked the time of the second message and saw that it only came through about 2 minutes ago. Kurt stood up and kissed Carol goodnight and told Finn that he'd see him at school tomorrow. He then quickly went downstairs and sat on his bed and dialled Blaine's number. Blaine answered on the first ring.

"Hi Kurt, what's up? You sounded freaked in that message. You had me worried. Sorry I couldn't ring you earlier."

Just hearing Blaine's voice brought the tears to Kurt's eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Kurt, what's wrong? Kurt, speak to me..."

"Oh Blaine…"

Blaine knew something was wrong. He waited, willing Kurt to talk to him. When Kurt didn't speak Blaine asked him again if something was wrong. He heard Kurt take a deep breath before speaking.

"Well, courage backfired."

"What happened?"

Kurt told him every detail of the afternoon's events. By the end, Kurt felt violated all over again.

"I don't know what to do? Do I talk to him? Although, I really don't know what to say to him. I just never imagined he was, well gay."

"Do you want me to come over tomorrow and be there with you?"

"You'd do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you." Blaine responded softly.

Kurt could feel himself blush as a smile lit his face for the first time since that afternoon. He realised that Blaine was asking what time and where they would meet. Kurt told him where and when and then they continued to talk for hours. Kurt told him about McKinley and he spoke a lot of Mercedes, so much so that Blaine said that if he wasn't sure that Kurt was gay he would think that Mercedes was the love of his life. Kurt laughed and said that in a way she was. She was the best friend he'd ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

**These great characters, alas, I do not own. If I did, they would be in trouble. So I'm playing with them but I will return them to Ryan. **

**This story was written after seeing 'Never Been Kissed'. I couldn't help it. Please read and review. More chapters are coming real soon. Hope you enjoy it. This chapter covers the confrontation on the stairs and goes on from there. Enjoy.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Kurt stood, waiting for Blaine. He checked his watch for what seemed like the millionth time. He'd told Blaine twelve o'clock, it was now a quarter past. Kurt slumped against the wall. He wasn't coming. Kurt felt so hurt. Yet another person, who wasn't really there for him. Kurt was so lost in his thoughts that he lost track of what was going on around him. When a hand landed on his shoulder he jumped. Looking up, he saw those beautiful eyes, framed by those triangle shaped brows and he smiled. Blaine's smile lit up his whole face. They stood like that for quite a while before Blaine shook his head slightly and asked Kurt where they had to go. Kurt turned and led Blaine through the halls of McKinley. As they started up the outside stairs Kurt finally found his voice.

"Thanks again for coming." 

"Don't worry about it; just let me do the talking."

Kurt glanced up, "There he is."

Nodding, Blaine gave him a quick smile. "I've got your back." He then made his way over to Karofsky. He stopped in front of him. "Excuse me."

Karofsky looked at them both before speaking. "Hey lady boys." He looked back and forth between them, "This your boyfriend Kurt?"

"Kurt and I would like to talk to you about something."

Karofsky gave them a dismissive look, "I gotta go to class." Pushing Kurt, Karofsky walked down the stairs. Before he got too far Blaine spoke again.

"Kurt told me what you did."

Karofsky looked around nervously, "Oh yeah, what's that?"

Blaine looked at Kurt and he spoke, "You kissed me."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Karofsky replied and then he turned to walk down the stairs as Blaine continued talking.

"It seems like you might be a little confused and that's totally normal. This is a very hard thing to come to terms with and you should just know that you're not alone."

Fear and anger crossed Karofsky's face before he charged at Blaine, slamming him against the wire.

"DO NO MESS WITH ME." He whispered venomously.

Kurt couldn't stand it. Karofsky could hurt Blaine and he was here because of him. Kurt stepped between them and pushed Karofsky away. "You have to stop this!"

Karofsky looked startled, that was twice in two days that Kurt had pushed him away. Why hadn't he just walked away yesterday? Looking once more at Kurt, he turned around and stormed away.

Kurt stood there watching Karofsky leave. He started to shake.

"Well, he's not coming out anytime soon."

Kurt walked over to the steps and let his messenger bag drop to the floor. He sat on one of the steps. Blaine watched him as he straightened his blazer.

"What's going on?" He asked as he sat next to Kurt, "Why are you so upset?" 

"Because, up until yesterday I had never been kissed, or at least, one that counted"

Blaine bit his lips, a million thoughts rushing through his head. Right now, he wished that he'd kissed Kurt that day at Dalton. Oh man, he had wanted to, he'd really wanted to but they had just met and he wasn't sure if Kurt had been ready.

"Come on, I'll buy you lunch."

Kurt stood and followed Blaine down the stairs, sneaking a look at him. Kurt so wished that it had been Blaine who he had shared his first real kiss with. He should have taken the chance at Dalton the other day. Kurt was quiet as they walked to the car park. Blaine kept darting looks at him to make sure he was ok. He wanted to take his hand, entwine his fingers with Kurt's. He knew that even though Kurt would have accepted it, no one else walking in the hall would and they would notice. People had been watching them walk down the hall; some were even whispering and pointing. Blaine had forgotten how bad it could get. Kurt was a lot braver than he thought. He slowly reached his hand out and gently brushed his fingers against Kurt's. He felt Kurt stop for a second before he started walking again. He then felt Kurt do the same and he smiled. Maybe Kurt was ready for his first real kiss but Blaine had to make sure.

When they reached his car, Blaine held the door for Kurt, making sure he placed his hand on the middle of Kurt's back. As soon as he made contact, Kurt turned his head and gazed at Blaine, who became lost. Blaine lent in, preparing to kiss Kurt when the sound of male laughter nearby caused him to stop. Looking behind him, he saw a group of football jocks walking past the car. In amongst them was Karofsky who was giving Blaine a venomous look. Blaine felt the obscene urge to wave back and blow him a kiss but he resisted.

Turning back to Kurt, he smiled. Kurt smiled shyly in return and then busied himself with the seatbelt. Blaine closed the door and walked around to the driver's side. When he got behind the wheel he asked Kurt if he'd like to go to Breadstix for lunch but Kurt replied that seeing it was such a nice day, he would prefer to just have a picnic lunch in the park. Blaine was relieved; he didn't want to share Kurt just right now. They drove to Kurt's favourite café and Blaine bought one of their special romantic picnic hampers. He also bought them each a latte. When they left the café, they headed across the road and found a nice spot to sit that was next to the lake. They ate in companionable silence. Blaine decided not to rush Kurt, to wait until he was ready to talk. He had just finished his sandwich and was rolling up the wrapper when Kurt spoke.

"Blaine, how can I thank you? I'm so sorry. I should have known that he would react that way. It's his Neanderthal nature."

Blaine gave a soft chuckle and rested his hand over Kurt's. He kept it there, adding pressure when Kurt tried to pull his hand away.

"Its fine, I'm fine. He doesn't scare me. At the moment he is more scared of us. He knows that we know and he's freaking out. Just give him some space."

Kurt was just staring at him, a quizzical look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"You're holding my hand." He whispered.

Blaine smiled, "Yes I am. Is that alright with you?"

Kurt nodded. This was all so new for him. But wasn't it happening at bit fast. He posed this question to Blaine.

"Kurt, I was attracted to you the moment I saw you on the stairs at Dalton. You took my breath away. You looked so lost and so cute. I wanted to kiss you there and then but I didn't think you were ready. Now, after everything that happened, I wish I had. But you know what? His kiss doesn't have to be the one that counts. He took that kiss from you, you didn't share it with him and they are the ones that count. Do you understand?"

Kurt nodded slowly and sat looking at Blaine. He wanted to share his first proper kiss with Blaine so he sat; patiently waiting for Blaine to close the gap between them and kiss him but Blaine didn't move. He was watching him intently, Kurt was lost, he was sure that Blaine wanted to kiss him so why wasn't he? Watching Blaine, Kurt tried to work out what was happening. He hadn't let go of his hand. In fact, he was rubbing his thumb across Kurt's hand and it was sending tingles up his arm. His gaze was so intense, as if he was trying to send Kurt a message telepathically. It was then that Kurt understood. Blaine was letting him make the next move. Kurt smiled, Blaine was wonderful. He had just told him that he was attracted to Kurt and left everything up to the younger boy.

Kurt knew the time had come. He looked around and then he placed his free hand on Blaine's cheek, watching the older boy's eyes dilate. Slowly he leaned in and placed his lips on Blaine's briefly. Pulling back, he looked at Blaine while he ran his tongue across his tingling lips. He heard Blaine inhale sharply. Blaine removed his hand from Kurt's and placed it on his waist before lowering his head to kiss Kurt again. He took it slow. The kiss was soft and gentle to start with. Blaine teased Kurt by letting his tongue slip briefly between Kurt's teeth. Just as quickly as it darted in, he removed his tongue. When he though Kurt was ready, he deepened the kiss. Kurt had followed Blaine's lead and had wrapped a hand around Blaine's waist. With his other hand he had cupped Blaine's head and entwined his fingers in Blaine's hair. Forgetting where they were, their tongues darted in and out and their hands rubbed each other's back. The kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity before Blaine pulled away and took Kurt's hand whilst resting his forehead against Kurt's.

"Now, does that one count?"


	3. Chapter 3

**These great characters, alas, I do not own. If I did, they would be in trouble. So I'm playing with them but I will return them to Ryan. **

**This story was written after seeing 'Never Been Kissed'. I couldn't help it. Please read and review. More chapters are coming real soon. **

**Thank you to those that reviewed, I love reviews. To those that added me to their favourites, thank you.**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Kurt just sat there; Blaine was starting to get worried. He knew that he'd enjoyed the kiss but now he looked shocked.

"Kurt?" He asked softly, placing his hand on Kurt's thigh, "are you alright? If I've overstepped, I'm sorry."

"That was, amazing." Kurt whispered, looking directly at Blaine, his face lighting up. "I never knew that a kiss could be that….." his voice trailed off. The look of awe remained on his face. That kiss was nothing like what happened in the locker room with Karofsky. It was nothing like the kisses he had shared with Brittany either. Although he always knew that the kisses with her meant nothing. But what he'd just experienced was, well to put it bluntly, freaking awesome.

"I'm sorry, I'm embarrassing you. It probably wasn't the same for you."

"Kurt, stop. It was amazing for me as well. Yes, I've kissed other guys. Even thought I was in love but I've never felt the way I just did with you."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

Kurt smiled and Blaine moved his fringe off his face before planting a kiss on his cheek. Standing up, he held out his hand to Kurt, who hesitated for a split second before taking it. They held hands all the way back to the car. Blaine dropped Kurt off at his car. No other cars were in the lot. Kurt looked at his watch in surprise. It had been four hours since they had left. Before getting out of the car, Kurt took Blaine's hand in his, lent in and gave him a quick kiss.

"Thank you," he said shyly before asking "Can I see you tomorrow? I could meet you after Glee club."

"I'd like that. What time should I meet you and where?" 

Kurt told him that glee club finished around 4 and they could just meet here in the car park. Kurt smiled as he got out of the car and walked over to his car, unlocking it with the remote control. He waved to Blaine as he headed out of the car park. He watched Blaine follow him in his rear-view mirror until he turned right at the exit and Blaine turned left. However, what neither of them realised was that someone had been watching them. Karofsky stepped out of the shadows when the cars had left the lot. His fists were clenched and his breath was ragged. Turning around, he slammed his fist into the dumpster and then shook it when it started to hurt. Tomorrow, he thought to himself. He'd show him tomorrow.

"His lips were amazing, so soft and oh my, it was the best thing to ever happen to me."

"Sounds dreamy Kurt. Where did you meet him?"

Kurt stumbled over his answer. Sure, this was Mercedes, she'd understand and be happy for him but after the whole Jessie debacle last year he couldn't be sure but he didn't want to lie to Mercedes.

"I met him at Dalton Academy when I went to spy on their glee club. He's a warbler."

He waited for her response barely breathing. She was quiet for a while before she spoke. When she did, he could hear the concern in her voice.

"Kurt, are you sure? You know what happened last year."

"This is different, he's different. I know it, I trust him."

"Kurt, you've only just met him."

"Trust me Mercedes. He's been there for me. I'd trust him with my life." 

"I trust you Kurt, so ok, but I don't think you should tell the others. At least not just yet."

"I think you're right."

"So what else is happening?"

Kurt and Mercedes chatted for the next hour. He truly loved Mercedes. She was his best friend and he didn't know what he would have done without her in his life over the last year. After they ended their call, he started his night time cleansing ritual. When he'd finished, he went up to wish his father goodnight.

What he didn't expect was to walk in on his dad and Carol making out on the couch. He tried to leave quietly but he bumped his knee on the wall and let out a little whimper.

"Kurt? Are you alright?"

"Yeah dad, I'm fine. Just banged my knee. Sorry to interrupt."

"That's fine love; I should be heading home anyway. See you tomorrow Burt, I love you."

"I love you too. Let me walk you out."

"Goodnight Carol, night dad."

The next day was uneventful but it felt like it had been the longest day ever. Finally the afternoon bell rang, freeing Kurt from the school day. Now he had to just get through glee club before seeing Blaine. After locking his locker, Kurt made his way to the bathroom. He was washing his hands, thinking about Blaine and yesterday's kiss. He didn't know that he wasn't alone until he felt someone's breath on the back of his neck. Kurt looked up and froze; Karofsky was standing right behind him.

"What do you want?" he stammered

"Who was that nancy boy you were with yesterday?" 

"His name is Blaine." Kurt answered his voice stronger.

"Blaine is it. Is he the only one you told?"

"Yes Karofsky, I haven't told anyone else."

"Good and you best keep it that way."

Karofsky grabbed his shoulders and spun Kurt around. Kurt was so startled that he couldn't move, even when Karofsky grabbed his face, none to gently, with his meaty hands and roughly kissed him. As soon as the kiss started Kurt started to struggle but all that achieved was that Karofsky pushed him up against the wall. Karofsky was rubbing himself against Kurt and he slid one of his hands down to cup Kurt. Kurt tried to recoil but he had nowhere to go as tears rolled down his cheeks. Finally, with a groan, Karofsky pulled away.

"Let's see if Blaine wants you now." He said before leaving Kurt alone in the bathroom.

Kurt sank to the floor, shaking all over. If he thought the kiss two days ago was bad, this was horrific. He couldn't move, he knew he should but he couldn't. If he didn't get to the music room, Mercedes, even possibly some of the others, would come looking for him. He tried to stand up but his legs were shaking so bad that he collapsed again. It was then that the dam broke and he started to cry. Not silent tears, but gut wrenching sobs. He didn't know how long he'd been crying but eventually he felt drained and he just lay there on the floor not caring where he was. He lay still, trying to pull himself together enough to leave the bathroom. He looked at his watch and was shocked to see that it was nearly four o'clock. This spurred him on enough to make him stand up and stumble out of the bathroom. Unfortunately, he walked straight into Quinn and Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

**These great characters, alas, I do not own. If I did, they would be in trouble. So I'm playing with them but I will return them to Ryan. **

**This story was written after seeing 'Never Been Kissed'. I couldn't help it. Please read and review. More chapters are coming real soon. **

**Thank you to those that reviewed, I love reviews. To those that added me to their favourites, thank you.**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Kurt, where have you been? We've been looking for you. The whole glee club. Are you alright?"

Kurt just stared at her. What question should he answer first? He didn't want to be held up. He needed to get to Blaine, who would be waiting for him even now. Quinn grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the music room. He protested but she continued to pull him along. Sam gave him an apologetic look but followed them down the hall. When they entered the room, Kurt saw that everyone was there. Mercedes came running over to him and took his hand and led him over to a chair, Finn brought over some water.

"You're as white as a sheet Kurt. Are you OK?"

Kurt looked around; he couldn't tell them what had just happened. Karofsky had just done what he did because Kurt had told Blaine about the kiss. No, he couldn't tell them. But he had to find Blaine.

"I'm fine, really. I just felt a little bit sick. I'll be fine; I just want to get home."

As he stood to leave, Mercedes, Finn and Rachel stood up with him.

"I'll walk out with you." Mercedes said

"And I'll follow you home. Your dad would never forgive me if you have an accident on the way home."

Kurt just nodded, he didn't want to argue. He just wanted to get to Blaine. Kurt hurried down the hall with the others following in his wake. He was worried. What would Karofsky do to Blaine if he came across him in the car park? Kurt glanced at his watch and saw that it was 4.20. Was he too late? Bursting through the door, he spotted Blaine straight away, even though he wasn't in his Dalton uniform. Unfortunately, he also saw Karofsky. He had Blaine pushed up against his car. Karofsky's face was red and he was yelling at Blaine who was remarkably calm.

Kurt wouldn't let him hurt Blaine so he started to run across the car park. The others all looked at each other and then followed him. Kurt reached the pair of boys just as Karofsky swung his fist at Blaine. Kurt stood in front of Blaine and was hit in the face by Karofsky. Before any of them could move, Finn had pushed Karofsky roughly out of the way, making him fall to the ground, and went to Kurt's side. Looking up he was pinned by Blaine's direct gaze before the other boy's eyes were drawn back to Kurt. Blaine stroked Kurt's cheek which elicited a moan from Kurt. Blaine immediately leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the quickly developing bruise.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked softly.

"I think so." Kurt replied shakily.

"I'm gonna kill him." Blaine said angrily, attempting to get up but Kurt's hand on his arm stilled him. He looked at Kurt who asked him not to do it. To stay with him. Blaine nodded but didn't look happy. By this time, the rest of the glee kids had reached the car park. They ran over to them, asking what had happened. Finn quickly told them and then Mr Shue, Puck, Mike and Sam went over to where Karofsky was sitting on the ground, looking shocked. Mr Shue told Puck to help him up and they all walked back into the school. He directed them to Principal Figgins office. He would have to call Figgins to get this sorted out. The girls and Artie hovered around Kurt until Finn told them that he was sure he'd be ok and that they should go home. Reluctantly they left but only after Finn had promised to call them all later and let them know how Kurt was. While this was happening, Mercedes made her way to Kurt's side and after gently nudging Finn out of the way, she sat next to him. She took his hand in hers and gave it a gently squeeze. Looking up her gaze collided with Blaine's. She smiled as she held out her hand and introduced herself.

Blaine smiled back and took her hand. It seemed oddly surreal to be meeting Kurt's friends this way. He had expected to meet them all eventually, but not all in one day and not this soon into their relationship. His mind then focused on Kurt. He had stepped in front of him, standing up to Karofsky for a second time for him. Karofsky's punch had been meant for him, not Kurt. Kurt had been hurt because he was protecting him. He had overcome his own fear of this boy and if he didn't already love him, he would have fallen for him at that moment.

"Come on Kurt, I'll take you home." Finn said.

"No, I'll take him." Blaine interrupted.

Finn looked startled but he stepped back as Blaine and Mercedes helped Kurt to his feet. The gentle way that Blaine cradled Kurt's elbow in one hand and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, Finn knew that this guy cared deeply about Kurt. Finn was still a little unnerved by actually seeing it but he was also happy for Kurt. He watched Blaine tenderly settle Kurt in the passenger seat before shutting the door. He then made his way over to Finn.

"Hello, my name is Blaine."

"Hi, I'm Finn."

"Ah, you are the son of Kurt's dad's girlfriend. Nice to meet you, I just wish it was under better circumstances."

Finn nodded in response and Blaine continued.

"I could use your help Finn. I know Kurt's address but I haven't been there yet. Could you lead the way and I'll follow you?"

"Sure and when we get there, you can help explain what the hell just happened."

"I'll have to talk to Kurt first."

Finn looked at Blaine for a while before nodding in agreement. Turning around, both boys headed to their cars. Mercedes followed Blaine and asked if she could come with them. Blaine smiled and told her that of course she could. While they were driving to Kurt's, Mercedes and Blaine kept up a steady conversation while Kurt sat quietly in the front seat. Blaine and Mercedes kept watching him, both concerned. Kurt let the conversation flow over him. He was glad that they weren't asking him questions. He knew that they would come but he had to figure out how to answer them. If Karofsky reacted this was to him just telling Blaine about the kiss, how he would react to everything that had happened today. Kurt was starting to feel really scared. He would have to talk to Blaine before they went into the house. He needed to know what actually happened between them in the car park. Aww hell, he just needed to wrap his arms around Blaine and feel him against him. Kurt turned his head and looked at Blaine. Just looking at him calmed Kurt. He reached out his hand and placed it on Blaine's thigh. Blaine looked over at Kurt and smiled. He then placed his own hand over Kurt's. Mercedes sat and watched the two boys in the front and smiled, happy that Kurt had found someone.

When they reached the house, Kurt turned to Mercedes and reached out to take her hand. Squeezing her hand, he asked her to give him and Blaine a moment. Mercedes nodded and after squeezing Kurt's hand back, she got out of the car.

"Are you alright?"

Blaine gave a small laugh, "I was just gonna ask you the same thing."

Kurt just shook his head and continued talking, "What did Karofsky say to you?"

"He asked me if we'd told anyone about the kiss. I told him that we hadn't but that he should talk to someone about it. He pushed me up against the car and started to threaten me."

"But you looked so calm."

"For the most part I was."

"How?"

"Because I could see the fear in his face, I'm sure that before you, this guy had been lying to himself. Denying who he was. Then he saw you, you who are so proud to be gay and he realised that he couldn't lie to himself anymore. He's got a crush on you and he's scared. It's not easy for some. We're both lucky, our parents are accepting but not all parents are.'

Kurt knew that this was true. His father's love and acceptance had made all the difference. Oh my God, his father. He was going to go mental. Kurt would have to make sure he didn't let on anything that happened in the bathroom this afternoon. His father would be stressed enough as it was. Before they got out of the car, Kurt asked Blaine not to mention what had happened over the last couple of days. To just go with the whole 'Karofsky is a homophobe' angle. Blaine didn't respond immediately but seeing Kurt's worried face he reluctantly agreed.

Kurt looked out the windscreen when he heard the front door slam and saw his dad striding towards the car. He looked worried. Kurt opened the door and hopped out of the car. Before his dad could speak, Kurt assured him that he was fine. Burt gently moved his son's face sideways and inspected the bruise.

"You need some ice on that, let's get inside." 

"I should go."

"No, please stay. Dad, this is Blaine. Blaine, this is my dad, Burt Hummel."

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

They shook hands and Burt looked at both boys, wondering but he didn't dwell. His son was injured and deserved his full attention. Wrapping his arm around his son's shoulder, he led him into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**These great characters, alas, I do not own. If I did, they would be in trouble. So I'm playing with them but I will return them to Ryan. **

**This story was written after seeing 'Never Been Kissed'. I couldn't help it. Please read and review. More chapters are coming real soon. **

**Thank you to those that reviewed, I love reviews. To those that added me to their favourites, thank you.**

**Sorry that this chapter is a little shorter, I think the next one will be longer. Hope you are still enjoying it.**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Mr Shue sat next to Karofsky. He had told the other boys to go home and then rung Figgins. Karofsky had remained silent the whole time. He looked scared and he had good reason to be. He had struck another student. Shue didn't know who the other boy had been but it as obvious that Kurt had known him. Why else would he have stepped between them? He knew that Kurt had had problems with Karofsky in the past but was this somehow connected? He tried to reach Karofsky again.

"Dave, what's going on?"

Karofsky still remained silent. The only sign that he had heard Shue was when his adams apple moved as he swallowed. His eyes darted around the room. He looked like a caged animal. Shue was at a loss. Luckily Figgins arrived at that moment but he didn't look happy. He demanded to know exactly what had happened. Shue told him what he had seen but Karofsky still didn't say a word. No prompting from either man could get him to talk. Figgins told him that he had no other option than to suspend him. Picking up the phone, he called Karofsky's parents. The three of them then sat and waited for his parents to arrive. Twenty minutes later, Karofsky's father was at the door. Figgins invited him to sit next to his son as he explained what had happened.

"You can't suspend my boy for hitting that fag. Sounds like he stepped in where he didn't belong."

"Mr Karofsky, that's not the right attitude to have. Fighting for any reason is a suspendable offence. Your son has been suspended for the next two weeks. I suggest you call the school tomorrow and talk to his teachers about getting him some school work to do so he doesn't fall behind in his classes."

Mr Karofsky just grunted and grabbed his son's jacket, pulling him to his feet. Mumbling about how fags deserve everything that they get, he pushed his son out of the office, leaving a bewildered Shue and Figgins behind. Mr Shue watched them leave, realising that he had just gotten a glimpse into why Dave was the way he was. His father's homophobia was blatantly obvious.

Dave walked beside his father, listening to him rant about Figgins, asking who let that stupid Indian wanker be the principal. And it didn't end there, his father kept spouting out vial things. He even went on to say that Mr Shue and the Indian were probably homos anyway. Dave said nothing; he never did around his dad. He lived in fear that somehow his dad would find out and he knew his dad would kill him. There was no doubt in his mind; his father would rather have a dead son than a gay one. That was why he'd been bullying Kurt. He couldn't let anyone know, but his feelings for Kurt had become so strong that he couldn't hold back anymore.

Now he was so scared. Kurt held his life in his hands and Dave was sure he would tell, hence the outburst today in the bathroom. As for Blaine, well, he'd just been plain jealous. He listened to his father bitch the whole way home. He saw him get angrier with every passing mile. He knew that the ranting wouldn't stop until his father got drunk and passed out. He was glad that he could lock himself away, out of his father's sight.

When they got home, his father headed straight for the fridge while Dave headed downstairs to their home gym. He was glad that his mum was at work. Shutting the door behind him, he turned the lock and put on some music. Walking over to the punching bag, he rested his head on the bag and let the tears fall. He never cried in front of anyone, he always kept things inside until he was alone. These tears he'd been holding in ever since he had left Kurt in the bathroom. My God, he thought, what had he done and more importantly, why? He'd made things so much worse. He'd seen Kurt's face. He'd hurt him badly. If not physically, then at least mentally. He'd wanted to apologise almost immediately but he couldn't. Standing up, he wiped his face and took a deep breath. Then he started punching the bag bare fisted. He kept going, even when his fists stared to bleed. The pain was good, it meant that he could still feel. He stayed down in the gym until nearly midnight. He would have stayed even longer but he was hungry. He only hoped that his father had passed out. He was the only person that he was truly terrified of.

As he walked down the hall, he could hear his father's snores coming from the lounge room. Breathing a sigh of relief, he headed into the kitchen to get something to eat. He ended up making himself an all meat roll and poured himself a drink. Sitting at the table, he slowly ate his meal and waited for his mum to come home, the whole time hoping that his dad didn't wake up. His mum got home half an hour later. When she waked into the kitchen, she was surprised to see her son sitting at the table.

"Honey, what are you still doing up? What have you done to your hands?"

She dropped her bag and knelt in front of her son, taking his hands in hers. After looking at his cuts and bleeding knuckles, she walked out of the room only to return a minute later with some antiseptic cream and bandages. Kneeling down again, she gently cleaned his knuckles asking him again what had happened. Dave thought that she might understand but he couldn't get the words out. It was his secret; he couldn't risk his dad finding out, ever. So he told her the basics. He told her that he'd been in a fight and that he'd hit someone. She looked so disappointed.

"Oh Dave, why do you have to fight?"

"Mum, I didn't mean to hit him. He stepped in between me and another guy."

"No, but you were going to hit the other boy weren't you?"

He considered lying but knew he couldn't so he just nodded his head and looked at the floor.

"So, what haven't you told me?"

Dave started to panic. Did she know? Had he let something slip? It took him a second to realise that she was talking about today.

"I've been suspended for two weeks."

"Oh Dave. Well, you best keep up your studies. How was your father about it all?"

"About the same as always."

His mum nodded, knowing what her husband was like. She smiled at her son and stroked his cheek before telling him to go to bed. Dave gave her a kiss on the cheek before wishing her a goodnight.

When he'd gotten into bed and turned out the light he stared into the darkness. He knew that sleep was a long way off. He started to remember this afternoon in all its horrible detail. What he'd done to Kurt was so wrong but, if he was honest with himself, he had been frustrated and consumed with jealousy. How had his life gotten this bad? He needed to make some life decisions. Everything was getting out of control. He didn't think he could go on like this.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Burt settled Kurt onto the couch, fussing over him. Kurt tried to catch Blaine's eye but he was talking to Finn. They seemed very intense. His field of vision was blocked by Mercedes, who had knelt down in front of him and had taken his hand. He looked at her with his one good eye. She looked concerned but she also had a smile on her face as she glanced at Blaine.

"How are you going?"

"All things considered, not bad."

"He's nice Kurt." She said softly, looking at Blaine again before turning back to Kurt, "Real nice and might I say, damn good looking. You've done well."

"Why, thank you Mercedes. I think I have as well."

Burt returned from the kitchen carrying an ice pack and a cup of tea. He put the tea on the coffee table and gently placed the ice pack on his son's cheek and eye. He then sat on the end of the couch and looked at his son. He had always dreaded something like this happening. He knew he couldn't put off asking some questions.

"Kurt, what happened?"

Kurt looked at his dad before looking over at Blaine with a pleading look in his eyes. Blaine, having heard the question, had looked over and when he saw Kurt's expression, stepped up and answered the question.

"Kurt stepped between me and another boy Sir. The punch was meant for me, not Kurt."

"But why?"

Blaine looked at Kurt again, silently urging him to tell Burt the truth but Kurt's pleading expression remained and Blaine remembered the promise he had made earlier. He took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Why do bullies do anything? Kurt tells me he and many others at McKinley have been spouting homophobic comments for quite a while and he knows I'm gay, so….."

"So, he's a homophobic bully then?"

Blaine just shrugged, he didn't want to full out lie to Kurt's dad but a promise was a promise and he didn't intend to break the one he made to Kurt and so far everything he had said was true.

"Right, I'm going to go to that school tomorrow, make sure that something is done about this kid. I'm not gonna let anyone say stuff to my boy let alone hit him."

"Dad, don't get yourself worked up." Kurt said softly. "Remember your heart. I'm fine, really."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Finn went to answer it and returned with Mr Shue following him. Saying hello to everyone, he went up to Burt and shook his hand. He then went on to tell them all that David Karofsky had been suspended for two weeks. Burt was slightly appeased by this news but asked what would be done about the verbal abuse that Kurt had been receiving. Mr Shue looked surprised, Kurt had told him nothing about being verbally abused and he looked at Kurt who told him that he would talk to him later. Before he could ask any questions of Kurt, Rachel spoke.

"Did he tell you why he did it?"

Mr Shue informed them that Karofsky hadn't said a word. Kurt sighed softly, hoping no one had heard him, but his father had and was at his side in an instant. He asked Kurt if he was ok. Kurt told him that he was fine but that he was a little tired. As Burt went to help him to his feet, Kurt gently stopped him, saying that Blaine could help him. His dad was a little taken back but when he looked at the two boys, he knew that they needed some time together. Even though he knew about and accepted his son's sexuality, it was different to actually witness it. He loved his son and he wanted him to be happy and it seemed that he might have found some happiness. So he squeezed his son's shoulder and stepped back, allowing Blaine to help Kurt up from the couch and lead him to his room. He watched as the two boys left the room before turning around to the others, offering them all something to drink. Everyone accepted and the girls offered to help. They all walked into the kitchen together.

When they had their drinks, they sat around the table and tried to piece together the events of the day. Slowly Burt realised that this boy was quite verbally abusive to his son. He had been for quite a while. He was shocked to hear how bad it truly was. Why hadn't Kurt told him? But Burt knew, he was protecting him, just as he always had. His son's life at McKinley had gotten so bad but still his son had kept quiet. Burt knew, he couldn't let it continue. They had two weeks to sort things out. He wouldn't let his son live like that. Seeing Kurt's friends, he knew that they would be there for Kurt. He thanked the kids and suggested that it was probably time that they all headed home, that their folks may be starting to worry. Nodding, they all stood up and said goodbye to the two men. When they had left, Burt offered Will a beer. Will accepted gratefully and they made their way into the lounge room. They talked further, with Will telling Burt how Kurt's attitude had taken a dramatic turn a couple of weeks ago and that he had been worried but couldn't get Kurt to talk about it. The men continued with their conversation unaware of the conversation taking place below them.

Blaine gently held Kurt as they made their way down the stairs. He couldn't help but smile, he wanted to see Kurt's room but not this way. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, he settled Kurt in a chair while he turned down the sheets on the bed. Returning to Kurt, he knelt down and gently lifted each of his feet removing his shoes and socks. Kurt protested, telling Blaine that it was only his cheek and eye that was sore. Blaine told him to shush, that he wanted to look after him. He slowly ran his hands up the outside of Kurt's legs which sent jolts of excitement coursing through Kurt. When Blaine reached his lap, he moved his hands to his shirt and slowly undid the buttons. He then got up and stood behind Kurt. Putting his hands on Kurt's shoulders, he removed his shirt before tossing it on the floor. Kurt watched his shirt hit the floor but couldn't seem to care as Blaine was running his hands down his chest. Kurt sharply inhaled and tilted his head back to look at Blaine, who moved to Kurt's side and lowered his head to kiss him. The kiss was passionate and very heated. Blaine's hands were still on Kurt's chest and he continued to rub him. Kurt's arms had found Blaine's waist and he instinctively pulled him down to sit on his lap but Blaine lost his balance and he fell on Kurt, who, upon feeling the full weight of Blaine's body against his, had a flashback to this afternoon when Karofsky had been pressed up against him and he started to struggle and he pushed Blaine away.

Blaine stepped back as soon as Kurt pushed him. A look of confusion on his face, which quickly turned to concern when he saw Kurt's face. He had gone white and had started to shake. Blaine took Kurt's hand and waited for Kurt's breathing to steady. When Kurt was calmer, Blaine spoke softly to him.

"Kurt, what just happened? Are you alright?"

It took a minute for Kurt to respond. He just sat there shaking, with a glazed look in his eyes. Blaine didn't know what to do. He was starting to get really scared. Just as he was about to go and get Mr Hummel, Kurt begun to talk.

"He kissed me again, he was so rough. Oh God, his body, he was all over…..Oh God, he touched me. He was all over me. His hands were so rough, he was too strong. I couldn't stop him. I couldn't get away. I couldn't…"

Blaine sat there in shock. Oh God, he feared that Kurt had been raped. How did he proceed? Should he get Kurt's dad after all? Should he ask Kurt if Karofsky had raped him? He would get Kurt's dad and he told Kurt that that was what he was going to do. However, Kurt's hand shot out and grabbed Blaine's elbow. He was shaking his head.

"Kurt, you have to tell your dad. You need to go to the hospital and call the police."

"Blaine, I'm fine. I don't need to go to the hospital. I've only got a bruised cheek and a black eye."

"But Kurt." Blaine continued softly, "Karofsky raped you."

"What? No, no, no. Blaine, he didn't rape me. He just…well he just felt me up and rubbed himself all over me. Honestly, he didn't rape me."

"You still need to tell your dad."

"NO! Blaine, if this is how Karofsky reacts to me just telling you about the kiss, how will he react if I tell dad about today. I can't do it. Not yet. Please, let me work it out."

"I don't like it but I won't tell your dad, for now. But don't leave it for to long. Things will only escalate now. Why don't you go have a shower and I'll renew the ice pack and get you some food."

"OK, thank you Blaine. I'm so sorry to have dragged you into my messy life."

Blaine touched his unbruised cheek, "Stop apologising, I am exactly where I want to be. Now go, have a shower, before I ravish you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you again to all those who have reviewed this story, thanks also to everyone who have added me to their favourite and alert lists. Your response to this story has been brilliant. I do listen to what you all have to say. Some of it I try to implement but some I just don't have the skill to do well. **

**As I said before, I don't own these characters, so, big thank you to Ryan Murphy for letting me play with them. I won't damage them…much. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Not a lot happening in it, next one though. Well maybe.**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

When Blaine walked into the lounge room he immediately saw Kurt's father standing at the window, staring into the night sky. Blaine didn't even think Burt had heard him enter the room. Clearing his throat, he waited for the older man to turn around before he spoke.

"Kurt's gone to have a shower and he'll need another ice pack sir."

"Please call me Burt. How is he? How is my boy?"

Taking a second before answering, Blaine realised that he deserved to know the truth but he knew that it had to come from Kurt. So he decided to stick to the basics.

"He's doing ok. Like I said before, he stood up for me. I'm sorry sir, Kurt got hurt because of me."

"Son, it's not your fault. The fault lies with the other boy, Karofsky wasn't it?"

Blaine nodded, he liked Kurt's dad. He knew that Burt would be there for his son, no matter what. Just like his dad. They were lucky to have fathers that accepted them. He looked over at Burt, only to be caught in the older man's gaze. Blaine started to feel uncomfortable the longer the gaze went on and he started to fidget but he never moved his eyes. He felt like he was being tested, being sized up and he really hoped that he would pass. Eventually Burt picked up his beer and sat back on the couch. He took a sip before speaking.

"How long have you known Kurt?"

"Four days." Blaine was surprised to realise that he had only met Kurt four days ago. It had felt like a lot longer than that. Admittedly, he had first seen Kurt months before. He hadn't told Kurt that he, Dave and Wes had been at Regionals. They had gone to see what sort of competition they would be facing if they entered. While Dave and Wes had been checking out the girls, he had been checking out the boys. Watching each boy in turn, he had been a little disappointed. None of them had done anything for him until his eyes had landed on Kurt and he couldn't take his eyes off him. He had looked so cute in his black shirt and gold tie. Of course, back then, he didn't know if Kurt was gay but he had hoped. His thoughts were interrupted when Burt spoke.

"That's not long, but I have to say, Kurt lights up whenever he mentions your name, which has been quite a lot lately. So, my question is, how serious is this thing between you both? I don't want my son to get hurt."

"Sir, Burt, I care about him. As you said, we've not known each other long but I don't want to see Kurt get hurt either. I want to be with him. I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable but it's the truth."

Burt continued watching this boy. He sounded sincere and Burt had to admit, if Kurt had been straight, he probably wouldn't be as worried. But he was, he was concerned for his son. Kurt meant the world to him and yes, because he was gay, he was extra protective. He knew that he had to let go and maybe this boy could take up some of the caring.

"You know what Blaine? I like you. You seem to be a nice boy. I'm gonna let you date my son but I'll be keeping an eye on you."

"Thank you sir, I won't let you down."

"Good. Now, I've got to ask you this, so I'm sorry if it offends you. Do your parents know that you are gay? It's just that I don't want Kurt to have to sneak around."

"They know sir, they have known for some time. They, like you, are very supportive. One day, I hope for you all to meet."

"I would like that. Now, have you rung them to let them know where you are?"

"They are out of town at the moment but I did ring Rosa, our housekeeper, and told her what had happened and where I was. I told her that I would ring her again later. I would like to stay with Kurt for a little while longer, if that is alright with you?"

"That'll be fine. Come on, you can get a new ice pack and I'll think about something for dinner."

Kurt watched them leave the room and wiped a tear from his cheek as he stepped out of the shadows. They had been so engrossed in their conversation that they hadn't even realised that he was there. He had been touched by what they had been saying. He wanted them to get along. He loved his father and had grown to care deeply for Blaine. The older boy had truly been there for him. What he had gone through in the last four days was more than what most people go through in a lifetime, yet Blaine hadn't run for the hills. He had stayed by Kurt's side. That told Kurt so much about the kind of guy he was. What he felt for Blaine was so much stronger that the feelings he'd harboured for Finn. He now realised that that had only ever been a crush, not anything serious. He'd latched onto Finn, because if he was honest with himself, he knew that he was straight. He hadn't truly been ready for a real relationship so he played one out in his mind. But with Blaine, well, he was ready for a real relationship. He was still standing in the doorway when Blaine came back into the lounge room.

"Kurt, what are you doing standing there? Come and sit down."

Taking his hand gently, he led Kurt to the couch and made him sit down. He then placed a pillow behind his back and bent to lift his legs onto the couch. Kurt smiled indulgently at him. He was being so sweet.

"Blaine, I'm fine. You don't need to fuss so much. Please, just sit with me."

Blaine stopped what he was doing and sat down but he still lifted Kurt's legs and placed them on his lap. He handed over the ice pack then took Kurt's hand in his. This is how Burt found them when he came back into the room. He could clearly see that these two boys cared for each other. It was written all over their faces. He just wished that they would slow things down a bit. Four days, that was hardly time to get to know each other, let alone start a serious relationship. What he refused to remember was that he'd proposed to Kurt's mother within a week of meeting her. Of course she had said no but they were engaged six months later.

"Hey kiddo, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine dad, really. You and Blaine are taking excellent care of me."

Burt sat down in the armchair next to the couch and asked Kurt if he felt like dinner.

"You know what? I'm starving. What's for dinner?"

"Well, there isn't a lot in the kitchen, so how about take-out?" Before Kurt could answer, Burt held up his hand and continued. "Something healthy, I know."

For the next half hour, the conversation centred on what food they wanted. They couldn't make up their minds. Each wanted something different so it came down to drawing it out of a hat. When Italian was drawn from the hat, Blaine smiled. He'd won. Burt stood up and grabbed his keys telling the boys he'd be back soon, the little Italian place a couple of blocks over was still open. Picking up his phone as well, he phoned through the order as he walked out of the house.

When the sound of the car faded, Kurt tugged on Blaine's hand, pulling him in for a kiss. He placed the ice pack on the floor and used that hand to caress Blaine's face. He rubbed Blaine's lip with his thumb and he felt the tingle run up his arm and he was sure that it lodged in his heart which was racing. He'd never felt like this before. He felt excited and calm at the same time. He just knew that this was right. Tugging on Blaine's hand again, he urged him forward. Blaine placed his hands on either side of Kurt and leaned forward, using his arms to support himself. He placed a kiss on Kurt's forehead before gently kissing his closed eyes and then each cheek before finally placing his lips softly on Kurt's. Slowly moving his lips, he let his tongue run across his lips before letting it dart into his mouth. Hearing a groan, he wasn't sure if it had been him or Kurt. The kiss deepened and Blaine lowered himself down, laying his body against Kurt's. But, in that instant, Kurt stiffened and Blaine instantly pulled back.

He looked down at Kurt, whose eyes remained closed and saw that he had gone white. Blaine silently cursed himself for letting things get this far. Especially tonight. He sat up and pulled Kurt up so that his head was resting on his chest. Blaine knew that Kurt needed to talk to someone about what had happened today if he was ever going to move past it.

"Kurt, you have to talk about this. You have to talk to your father. He deserves to know. You can't live like this. You can't let Karofsky ruin your life."

Kurt remained quiet.

"I know I promised you that I wouldn't tell anyone but it's not good for you, so I'm sorry to say this. But if you don't tell your dad the whole story, I will."

"What does Kurt have to tell me?" Burt asked from the doorway as both boys turned to face him.


	8. Chapter 8

**I would like to thank everyone who have reviewed and added me to their favourites list. I honestly did not expect such and overwhelming response. This couple are much loved even if they aren't together on screen YET. **

**When I started this story I struggled a little and almost gave up but it has taken hold of my heart and to be honest, it's grown a lot more than what I originally planned. **

**So thank you again, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Note: I do not own these characters; I just like to play with them.**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"Dad!" Kurt said startled as he sat up fully on the couch.

Blaine felt terrible; he hadn't known that Burt had returned. He'd wanted to make sure that Kurt told his dad but not this way. Burt moved further into the room and he placed the food on the table. Taking a seat in the armchair next to the couch, he looked directly at his son. Kurt had moved to the far side of the couch and Blaine felt desolate. He stood to leave, father and son needed to talk. Saying sorry to Kurt, he turned towards the door, Kurt looked so small, like a little boy who had lost his favourite toy and it tore at Blaine's heart. He cared for him so much. He had only taken one step when Burt spoke.

"No Blaine, stay. I think Kurt will need you and I know that when this is over, I'll probably have some questions for you as well."

Blaine retook his seat and sent a worried look at Kurt but he wouldn't look at him or his father so Burt took one of his hands. His son looked down at their joined hands and then looked back up at his dad's face.

"Hey kiddo, you got something you want to tell me?"

Kurt shook his head and it was only when Blaine pleaded with him to talk that he did. His voice was so soft to start with. As he spoke though, his voice grew stronger. He started at the beginning, with how Karofsky and some of the other football jocks had been harassing him and the other glee kids. He told him about the slushies and the verbal taunts that all of them got. He then told his dad about how Karofsky's abuse had become more personal, how he'd gone from verbal abuse to pushing him into lockers. Looking at Blaine for the first time since he'd started talking, Kurt smiled. Blaine felt his heart soar. Reaching out, Kurt took Blaine's hand and squeezed. He told his dad how it was meeting Blaine that gave him the courage to stand up to Karofsky.

Kurt stumbled when he got to the next part of this horrible story but he knew that he could go on. So he told his father how he had chased after Karofsky and confronted him in the locker room and how Karofsky had reacted. Burt sat back, stunned. If the situation hadn't been so serious Kurt would have found his father's expression amusing. Then Burt's face went from stunned to angry and Kurt started to worry. This was why he hadn't wanted to tell his dad, he was scared that his dad's heart would give out again.

"What the hell is this boy playing at? First he bullies you and then he kisses you."

"Dad please, stay calm or I won't go on. You need to promise me that you'll stay calm. Remember your heart. What has happened to me is nothing compared to losing you. Please, promise me."

"OK son, I promise to listen and try to stay calm but you are my son and no one does stuff like this to you without there being consequences."

Nodding, Kurt continued. He told him how he had called Blaine and how he had come to McKinley to help him. Burt shot Blaine a look before bringing his focus back to his son. Kurt explained how they had confronted Karofsky and how that meeting had ended and that it hadn't helped the situation. Taking a deep breath, he knew he was hesitating. He didn't want to go on. He didn't want to relive it but he remembered what Blaine had said so he took another deep breath and continued.

"He kissed me again today but he was quite rough, he pushed me up against the wall and he, well he….." Kurt trailed off. He really didn't want to have to tell his dad what happened next. Blaine slid over, closer to Kurt, silently encouraging him. Still Kurt hesitated. It was only when Burt squeezed his hand again and asked him to keep going did he continue.

"Well he….he rubbed himself against me and he cupped me." Kurt finished hastily, starting to blush.

Burt was so angry. This boy had made his son's life a living hell. He was going to go over there right this minute and sort it out. He stood up to leave which caused the boys to stand up as well.

"Dad, what are you doing?"

"I'm going over to talk to this boy's family. They need to know what is going on. Obviously he is in serious need of some therapy and I'm in the mood right now to give it to him. I won't let you be treated this way Kurt. You have done nothing to deserve this. And I'm going to that school tomorrow as well. A two week suspension is not enough for what this boy has been doing to you."

Burt's chest was moving more rapidly, Kurt was starting to get really worried; he had to calm his dad down. He reached out and grabbed his dad's forearm and looked at him with a pleading expression, tears shining in his eyes.

"Dad, please calm down. You've been sick, please sit down. It's too late to go over anyway, it's ten o'clock at night and you're angry. What is that going to achieve? If you are that set on going, please, go tomorrow when you are calmer. Please dad, stay here. I don't want you going out in your mood, anything could happen. Please dad."

Finally, what Kurt was saying penetrated the red haze that had been encompassing Burt's brain and he looked at his son's worried face. Kurt looked positively sick, thinking of all the bad stuff that could happen. Looking down where Kurt's hand rested on his arm, he covered it with his other hand and nodded at his son and Kurt smiled. He would go over tomorrow and talk to this boy's family. Removing his hand, he reached for the food that he had placed on the table nearly an hour before and headed into the kitchen telling the boys that he'd reheat the food.

The boys followed him into the kitchen and sat at the table, holding hands as Burt popped the lasagne into the microwave and got the salad stuff out of the fridge. By the time that the microwave had finished, the salad was made. Kurt stood up and got the plates and cutlery out of the cupboard just as Burt was putting the food on the table. He then got some glasses and the juice out of the fridge. Kurt was so hungry that as soon as he sat down he started to serve the lasagne. There was silence in the kitchen as the three of them at their meals. When they finished, Burt looked at his watch again. It was 10.30 so he offered the couch to Blaine for the night. Both boys looked surprised at the offer but Burt just said that he didn't want Blaine driving home at this time of night, especially after the events of today and tonight. Blaine gratefully accepted and said that he would ring Rosa to let her know what was happening. He had a free first period the next day, so he knew he wouldn't be late for school. After hanging up the phone he returned to the lounge room just as Burt entered, he was carrying some linens and he handed them to Blaine.

"I hope you will be comfortable on the sofa."

"That's fine sir, thank you."

"Actually, Blaine can stay in my room. He can sleep on the divan. It's more comfortable than this sofa."

Burt hesitated, having Blaine stay over on the couch was one thing, having him sleep in his son's room was another. Kurt looked at his dad, silently pleading with him not to embarrass him. Looking at the two boys, he realised that Blaine would end up downstairs one way or the other so he gave in and nodded.

"Thanks dad. Come one Blaine, I'll get you a towel and something to sleep in."

Blaine smiled, wondering if he should let Kurt know that he preferred to sleep naked. Deciding not to say anything, he followed Kurt down the stairs. Taking the proffered towel he walked into the bathroom and closed the door. As he turned on the shower he could hear some music coming from the next room and when he realised what the song was he started to laugh.

Kurt started singing as he searched for something for Blaine to wear to bed.

"_Let's go all the way tonight. No regrets, just love. We can dance until we die. You and I, we'll be young forever."_

"_You make me; feel like I'm living a teenage dream. The way you turn me one, I can't sleep."_

"Let's run away and don't ever look back. Don't ever look back."

Kurt stopped singing when he found a pair of old sweatpants that would fit Blaine. Why he had sweatpants in his drawers, he had no idea but he was glad that he did. Without thinking, he opened the ensuite door to give Blaine the pants and walked in on him wrapping the towel around his waist as he stepped out of the shower. His chest was covered with beads of water and his hair was still damp. Oh boy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Again, thank you for all your reviews. It's amazing to get such a huge response for my story. **

**This chapter has a little bit of 'something, something' so be prepared. **

**KCfakesmiles, here comes the ravishing.**

**Please read and enjoy and I'd love to hear whether I did them justice. Please review me again.**

**CHAPTER NINE**

Kurt stopped and stared at Blaine's semi-naked body and felt himself go hot. He couldn't move. Blaine was beautiful, from his hair that got curly after a shower, to his amazing chest that had just the right amount of muscle definition and curly hair. Curly hair that covered his chest and tapered off into a single line that disappeared below the towel. Kurt imagined where that line of hair ended up and had to take a calming breath. Realising that his pants had just gotten a lot tighter. He turned away from Blaine and started to leave, mumbling a quick apology. As he shut the door, he realised that he was still holding the sweatpants and he gave a low moan. What must Blaine be thinking? He walked over to his bed and sat down, waiting for Blaine to exit the bathroom and make some excuse to leave. Kurt was sure he'd blown it; Blaine didn't need some silly schoolboy in his life making it miserable.

Blaine stood in the steamy bathroom taking deep breaths, trying to bring his libido under control. He'd almost lost it completely when Kurt had come in and stared at him. He'd been fantasising about him whilst he'd been in the shower. He had so wanted to suggest that they shower together but he knew he had to slow things down. Hell, if Kurt hadn't been kissed until four days ago, he definitely hadn't done anything else and this excited Blaine all over again. Damn, if he kept this up, he'd need to take another shower. A cold one this time.

Looking around the room, he realised that Kurt hadn't left him any clothes. Damn, that meant he'd have to go our in only a towel. Kurt would probably get even more embarrassed than he had been in the bathroom. There was nothing for it; he couldn't stay in here all night. Turning the knob, he slowly opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom. His eyes darted around the room before landing on Kurt, who was sitting on the bed with his knees drawn up to his chest. He wouldn't look at Blaine which, in itself, told him how embarrassed he was. Seeing the pants on the end of the bed, he stepped forward to pick them up. When he had them, he turned his back and put the pants on under the towel. When the pants were on properly, he removed the towel and went to hang it up in the bathroom before returning to sit next to Kurt on the bed.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about earlier Kurt. Our reactions, yes _our_ reactions, were perfectly normal. We are attracted to each other so of course our bodies would react that way. It's perfectly natural and to be honest, I'm flattered that you feel that way about me. Just so you know, I feel the same way about you."

Kurt's knees straightened out on the bed and his feet were directly behind Blaine who had turned and was sitting side on, looking at Kurt. He reached out his hand, placed it on Kurt's leg and he gently rubbed it up and down, never taking his eyes off Kurt. Slowly he inched his hand higher up Kurt's leg, stopping only when he reached his hip. Staying his hand, he waited for Kurt to let him know that it was alright to keep going. He sat there patiently. He knew that the next move had to be up to Kurt.

Kurt waited and watched Blaine. He wanted to continue. He didn't want to be scared. He wanted to be happy and he knew that Blaine could make him happy. He also knew that the next move was up to him. How did he do it? How did he let Blaine know that he was ready? Did he just tell him or should he show him? He decided to show him, so he took Blaine's hand and moved it from his hip to rest over his heart. Blaine smiled and slowly moved closer to Kurt and they both leaned in to share a kiss. The gentle kiss soon became heated. Kurt kept pulling on Blaine, wanting, needing him to be closer but Blaine resisted. He couldn't handle it if Kurt froze again. Feeling frustrated that Blaine was holding back, Kurt took the initiative and grabbed Blaine. Using all the strength he could muster and he pushed him sideways, rolling on top of him.

This time it was Blaine who stilled. He didn't stay still for long though. Kurt was all over him. Blaine smiled and let Kurt explore. Light kisses rained down on his chest as hands rubbed his sides. Kurt was so very eager but Blaine knew that if he didn't slow things down, their night would be over before it really began. Pushing Kurt away gently, he told him that they needed to slow down. That they had the rest of the night. That they didn't need to do everything at once. Kurt's eyes closed briefly but Blaine continued talking. Telling him that he wanted him so badly that he literally ached. At this, Kurt's eyes opened, he blushed and then he smiled. Leaning in, he kissed Blaine again. However, this time, Blaine rolled them over so that Kurt was beneath him. This way he could set the pace, keep control of the situation. He had only had one previous boyfriend but it was one more than Kurt had had.

"Kurt, sweetie, like I said. I want you but we are not going to make love tonight. It's too soon. We will, one day, but not tonight. Tonight I just want to show you what it's like to be happy and safe with someone. No pressure. We have time. I want us to enjoy each other and everything that we have in our life. I want us to be together for a very long time."

"Me too. But I don't feel like waiting. I want to feel you, be with you, give myself to you. I want you to be my first. You should be my first."

"I'd be honoured to be your first and I will be, but not tonight. Slow Kurt, OK. It will mean so much more if we wait a little longer. Get to know each other better. But that doesn't mean we can't fool around. I'm going to show you how we can bring each other lots of enjoyment. Do you trust me Kurt?"

All Kurt could do was nod. He was so hot and having Blaine tell him that he wanted him just as much did nothing to dissipate the feelings churning inside of him.

With that, Blaine pushed Kurt down and went in for another kiss. He passionately kissed him, allowing his hand to work its way to Kurt's crotch. He waited, letting Kurt get used to his hand before he moved his fingers and cupped him through the thin material. He gently squeezed and heard a low guttural moan which brought a smile to his lips and he felt Kurt harden at his touch. Not wanting to feel anything but Kurt, he slipped his hand over the waistband of his pyjamas and wrapped his hand around Kurt's penis. Kurt writhed beneath his touch and Blaine started moving his hand up and down Kurt's shaft. Varying the speed, he continued to rub Kurt, while he kept placing kisses all over his body. Kurt's moans grew louder so Blaine placed his lips on Kurt's to stifle them. He really didn't want Burt coming down right now. He knew that Kurt was nearly there so he stopped for a second to grab some tissues from the box on the bedside table before he continued. He too, was so hard but his focus was on pleasuring Kurt and from the moans emanating from his throat, he knew that it wouldn't be long. Sure enough, Kurt's back started to arch so Blaine kept the motion going with one hand while he placed the tissues at the head of Kurt's penis with the other hand. Just then, Kurt let out a long, deep moan and started to buck. Blaine loosened his grip but didn't let go. He watched with joy as Kurt experienced his first orgasm. When he lay still, Blaine gently cleaned him up before disposing of the tissues. After washing his hands, he joined Kurt on the bed and wrapped his arms around him.

"Oh Blaine, that was amazing."

"It was my pleasure."

Kurt turned his head so he could see Blaine's face.

"But you didn't."

"No, but tonight was for you. One day, soon, you can return the favour. Now, be quiet, it's time for sleep. We have school tomorrow."

Kurt smiled and snuggled into Blaine. He was so tired and was asleep within minutes. Blaine lay next to him and he raised his head and rested it on his hand as he watched Kurt sleep. His black eye looked so much worse. Leaning over, he placed a quick, gentle kiss on the bruise and then he lay back down behind Kurt and closed his eyes. Within minutes, he too was fast asleep.

Neither boy moved for the rest of the night and each had dreams full of the other.


	10. Chapter 10

**Once again, another chapter has arrived. I hope you enjoy it. I'm not sure if it's quite right but here it is. **

**I'm now coming to the end of my story, just a chapter or two left so I hope I do you all justice. **

**Please read and hopefully enjoy. Oh and please review.**

**Thanks again to Ryan Murphy for creating these wonderful characters, who alas, I do not own.**

**CHAPTER TEN**

When Blaine woke up, it took him a second to remember where he was. Then he smiled, he was snuggled up against Kurt and it felt wonderful. This boy had worked his way deep into his heart and had done it very quickly. It still took him by surprise. After Edward, he had sworn to go slow the next time and then Kurt had come into his life and everything he'd planned had gone up in smoke. He had thought he'd loved Edward but what he was starting to realise was that what he'd felt wasn't love. His feelings for Kurt, after only four days, were much stronger than anything he'd ever felt for Edward.

Kurt lay still and kept his eyes closed. He could feel Blaine's breath on the back of his neck and he smiled. Last night had been amazing. Blaine had been generous and loving. What he had done for Kurt, well it was amazing. And it wasn't just what had happened on this bed last night but also for all of the support he had given him. He didn't want to go to school, he wanted to stay cuddled up with Blaine. Having to face the other kids would be bad enough but facing Karofsky's knuckle headed teammates had him extremely worried. What would they do to him? Could he be safe at McKinley any more? Would he ever feel safe there again? This thought made him shiver. Blaine tightened his arm around him, letting him know that he was awake. Kurt turned over so that he was facing Blaine. Smiling, he shyly said good morning.

"Good morning to you as well. How are you feeling this morning?" Blaine asked, gently stroking Kurt's cheek and eye.

"Wonderful, being with you always makes me feel wonderful."

Kurt stopped speaking and lowered his head and blushed. Blaine put his finger under Kurt's chin and lifted his face. He looked at Kurt's face before placing a gentle kiss on his lips whispering that being with him made him feel wonderful too.

"But as wonderful as this is, I think we should get up. I don't think you want your dad to find us like this."

"No, probably not. He's been so good about us. You can have the shower first if you want."

Blaine kissed him again and thanked him before leaving the bed. Kurt watched him cross the room, drinking in the sight of him and he wrapped his arms around himself, missing the feel of Blaine's arms. Sighing, he got out of bed and walked to his cupboard to put together his clothes for the day. He had just laid them out when Blaine exited the bathroom, wearing his jeans and an unbuttoned shirt. He was towel drying his hair. He stopped mid-stride when he saw that Kurt was watching him. Dropping the towel, he walked over and grabbed Kurt. Pulling him closer, he kissed him and felt Kurt's hand slide under his shirt.

Blaine's heart started to race and his body responded. He had to stop this now or he wouldn't be able to walk out of the room. Slowly he stepped back from Kurt and cupped his cheek before telling him to go have a shower. When the door shut behind Kurt, Blaine headed up the stairs. He was still buttoning his shirt when he stepped into the kitchen and almost ran into Burt.

"Did you sleep well?"

Blaine was glad that his back was turned as he felt the blush rise in his cheeks. If Burt found out what had happened downstairs last night, he was sure that he wouldn't be invited back anytime soon. So he took a steadying breath and turned to face Burt.

"Yes thank you sir. I slept like a baby."

"Well, I suppose after yesterday's events, we all deserved a decent sleep. Is Kurt awake?"

"He's having a shower sir, I'm sure he'll be up soon."

"Good, I hope he'll be alright at school today."

"Karofsky won't be there. I'm sure he'll be fine. Finn and the others will look after him."

"I hope so. Now, do you need to leave?"

"No, I have a free period first up. I'll leave when Kurt is ready to go to school. I'll drop him off on the way home."

"Thank you Blaine. As soon as Kurt comes up, I want to head off to the garage. I'm going over to that boy's house at lunch and have a chat to his parents. I won't let this go on for any longer."

Just then, Kurt entered the kitchen and looked at his dad. He smiled and gave him a hug. Walking over to Blaine, he gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Looking over his shoulder, he saw his dad avert his eyes but he saw that he was smiling. He knew he would have to ease his dad into it. Knowing something and being confronted with it were two completely different things and he was glad to see that his dad was ok with him and Blaine. His dad told him that he had to head into work and that Blaine had offered to take him to school. With that, he hugged his son, said goodbye to Blaine and left the house.

The boys sat down at the table and ate breakfast, all the time holding hands. It was as if they didn't want to lose contact with each other. After breakfast they headed back downstairs so Kurt could clean his face and teeth. Blaine sat on the divan and watched Kurt as he performed his morning ritual. He was so cute and so meticulous.

Everything had it's own spot on the sink. As he finished, he turned the tap off and dried his hands on the towel before straightening it. Blaine just shook his head and lent back on his elbows so he could watch Kurt move around the room, collecting all his stuff and putting it in his messenger bag. When he was ready, he came and stood in front of Blaine. Then, he held out his hand and pulled Blaine up off the bed, telling him that if he was going to take him to school, they'd have to leave now.

Letting Kurt pull him up, he followed him up the stairs and out the front door. When they reached Blaine's car, he opened the door and waited for Kurt to hop in before shutting the door and walking around to the driver's side. On the drive to the school, they talked about mundane things. Kurt knew what Blaine was trying to do and he appreciated it. He was trying to take his mind off school and it was sort of working. When they arrived, Blaine parked his car in the middle of the lot. When he had parked, he turned off the engine and faced Kurt, taking his hand in his. Leaning in he placed a soft kiss on Kurt's lips before telling him to ring him at lunch. Kurt smiled, nodded and got out of the car. Blaine watched him walk to the front doors before starting the car and heading home.

When Kurt reached the front door he was surrounded by a group of people. For a split second he froze before he realised who it was. His fellow glee clubbers were all talking to him at once but they were all asking him the same thing so he held up his hand and waited for them to stop talking. Of course, Rachel was the last one to stop. When she had gone quiet he told them that he was fine. That he was looking forward to getting back to his classes and really looking forward to glee club that afternoon. When he reached his locker, he realised that they had all walked down the hall with him.

"Guys, I'm fine. You don't have to stay by my side all day. You all have your own classes to get to. Karofsky isn't here so I'll be fine. Really. I want you all to do what you'd normally do. But thank you all. It means a lot to me that you are all here for me. I'll see you all later."

With that, he shut and locked his locker before making his way to French class. What he didn't realise was that Azimio and some of the other football jerks had been watching the entire conversation from an empty classroom. At the mention of Karofsky's name, Azimio had clenched on fist and slammed it into his other hand. He wanted revenge for his friend.

Burt pulled the car up outside the Karofsky's house and turned off the engine. The house looked empty, but there was a car in the drive so he knew someone was home. Getting out of the car, he made his way up to the front door. After knocking, he waited for someone to answer. Checking his watch, he saw that it was only midday. Maybe no-one was home. He probably should have come later; he would have except that he had cars booked in all afternoon.

Just then, the front door opened. A young man stood there. Even though he was taller and bigger than Kurt, he knew that this was the boy. Taking a step backwards, Burt flexed his hands and forced himself to take deep breaths. Even after everything that this boy had done, he needed to remember that he was just that, a boy.

"Are you're parents home?"

"No Sir, they aren't. Can I tell them who called?"

"My name is Burt Hummel. I am Kurt's father."

Dave's face paled and he grabbed the door knob to stop himself from stumbling. Kurt's dad looked so angry. Dave was glad that his dad wasn't home. If this man spoke to his dad, his life would be over. He needed to leave Lima. This man would be back. He could tell from his reactions that Kurt had told him everything. Dave knew that it was only a matter of time. He had to leave today, now. He told Kurt's dad that his mum was at work and his dad would not get home until late that night. He hoped that Mr Hummel would leave quickly.

Burt looked at the boy, trying to decide if he was telling the truth. He waited for a minute before nodding and telling Dave that he would come back over on the weekend to speak to his parents. Dave closed the door and sank to the floor. He sat there for the next half hour, trying to decide where he could go. Ultimately, he decided to go to his Aunt Josephine in New York. She had always understood him and she never did like his father. But first, he needed to write some letters. There were some people he needed to explain things to.


	11. Chapter 11

**Once again, thank you so very much for persevering with my story. It is coming to an end. I hope you continue to enjoy it. **

**Thank you to all who have reviewed this story. It means a lot to me to know that people are enjoying it.**

**As I've said before, I do not own these characters but I do love them. I return them to Ryan Murphy with much appreciation.**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Kurt smiled as he left the classroom and made his way down the hallway. The day had gone remarkably well, it had been very uneventful. He had rung Blaine at lunch and they had talked non-stop until Kurt had to go to class but he had promised to text Blaine when school finished. It was because he was occupied with typing that he didn't hear the guys come up behind him. He felt hands grab his arms and then he was being lifted off his feet and he was rushed into a nearby, deserted classroom. As soon as his feet touched the floor he tried to run for the door but the hands had held fast on his arms. The first punch was hard and direct to his stomach. He doubled over in pain but he didn't stay down long. The next punch got him in the nose and he heard it crack. Another punch landed on his stomach and they didn't stop coming. Tears were streaming down his face. He couldn't call out, he couldn't move, he couldn't even catch his breath.

The next thing he knew, he was being thrown to the floor and his head hit one of the desks. Instinctively he curled himself into a ball to protect himself but he still felt every kick. They were kicking his legs, his arms, his chest and his back. Luckily he had gotten his arms up around his head and none of the blows were landing there but he still felt groggy from when his head hit the chair. Every kick brought a fresh wave of pain. He just wished that they would stop. Thankfully, he passed out. But before he lost consciousness he heard a lot of shouting and screaming.

Tina had run to the choir room as soon as she had seen those football jerks take Kurt into the classroom. When she ran in, everyone turned around to look at her. Mr Shue walked over to her and asked if she was alright. Shakily she told him about how she had seen Azimio and some of the other football players drag Kurt into a classroom. Before she could say any more, everyone ran out of the choir room. Puck shouted back at Tina, asking her which classroom. When she told him, everyone set off at a run. When they reached the room, Puck just crashed through the door and the rest followed him in. The guys jumped on the football players and pulled them off Kurt as the girls huddled around him.

"He's unconscious."

"Call an ambulance."

"Kurt, can you hear me?"

"Finn, call his dad."

"Tina, get something to stop the bleeding."

They all shouted at the same time but somehow, everyone heard every word. Quinn was on her phone, talking to the emergency operator. Finn had dialled Burt and was telling him that Kurt had been hurt and to meet them at the hospital. Mr Shue was calling the police and he had sent Artie to Mr Figgins' office to tell him what had just happened. Santana had run to the front doors so she could direct the paramedics to the right room. Mercedes wouldn't leave Kurt's side. She held onto his hand as she cried. As she wiped his tears from his cheek, her anger grew. Unable to hold back, she got to her feet and ran at Azimio and started banging her fists on his chest and kicking his shins while screaming at him. Puck let go of Azimio and wrapped his arms around her. He didn't do it for that jerk, he did it for Mercedes.

"Mercedes, he's not work it. Go look after Kurt. Let us deal with these guys, Kurt needs you."

His last comment calmed Mercedes and she returned to Kurt's side. Stroking his hand, she kept talking to him, telling him that he was going to be fine. That they were all here for him. Kurt started mumbling so she leant forward to hear what he was saying. He kept repeating the same word over and over, Blaine's name. Like he was calling out to him. Gently patting down Kurt's pockets, she looked for his phone but it wasn't there so she checked his bag. When she couldn't find it in there she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Can anyone see Kurt's phone? I need it."

"Just use mine Mercedes."

"No, I need Kurt's."

"Why?"

"Because we have to call Blaine, his boyfriend."

At their blank stares, she reminded them about the guy in the car park yesterday. She saw them all start to comprehend and those that weren't holding Kurt's attackers started looking for Kurt's phone. When no one could find it, Puck twisted Azimio's arm and asked him where Kurt had been when they had taken him. Azimio responded that he'd been just outside. Rachel and Britney ran out into the hall and started looking for the phone. Spying it next to the lockers, the girls picked it up and were about to turn back to the classroom when they heard a commotion coming from the other end of the hall. Looking up, they saw a group of people, led by Artie, rushing towards them. Behind Artie was Figgins and four police officers and they were followed by Santana and two paramedics wheeling a gurney. Rachel and Britney entered the classroom just before the new arrivals, telling everyone to stand back.

The police and Figgins went over to where Mr Shue was and the paramedics went directly to Kurt and they started their assessment. Mercedes staggered up and made her way over to the wall. Looking down at the phone, which Rachel had given her, she realised that it was up to her to make the phone call. She opened the address book and looked up Blaine's number. Taking a calming breath, she hit the dial button and waited for Blaine to answer. She didn't have to wait for long, he answered on the second ring.

"Hey babe, how was your day? I thought you were going to text me."

"Blaine, its Mercedes."

"Oh, sorry about that."

"It's ok. Um Blaine…." She stopped as her voice started to shake and her eyes filled with tears again.

"Mercedes, what's wrong? What's happened?"

"Blaine, its Kurt. He's been beaten up. The ambulance is here. He's being taken to Lima General. Can you meet us there?"

Blaine couldn't answer. He felt like he'd been punched in the stomach himself. Why had this happened to Kurt? He wouldn't hurt a fly. Oh God, he had to get to the hospital. He had to be there for Kurt. He hadn't even realised that he was still holding onto the phone until he heard Mercedes' faint voice. Bringing the phone back to his ear, he told her that he was on his way. Hanging up the phone, he ran to his room and grabbed his car keys and then he raced out to his car. Wes and David were on the stairs as he ran down them, they shouted out to him, asking if he was ok. Not wanting to stop, he shouted back that Kurt was in Lima Gen and he was going there. Wes and David watched him run through the front door; he'd still been in his uniform so they headed up to his room to pack him an overnight bag. They then made their way out to Wes's car and headed to Lima.

Blaine was expecting to be pulled up by the police, he was going nearly twice the speed limit but he didn't care. He just wanted to get to Kurt. As he pulled into the car park, he quickly locked the car and ran into the hospital. Heading directly for the emergency department, he ran through the big double doors. It had been half an hour since Mercedes had called. He was sure that they would have arrived by now. As he entered the room he saw Mercedes and Finn standing at the far side of the room. Burt was pacing up and down nearby. There was an attractive older woman who was talking to him; she must be Finn's mum Carol. Mercedes walked over to Blaine and placed her hand on his arm and led him over to the group of kids at the back of the room. She introduced him to everyone as Kurt's boyfriend and they all smiled and shook his hand. A couple of the girl's even hugged him.

"So, you go to Dalton then?" Asked the mohawked boy. "Are you one of those Warblers?"

"Yes to both." He replied, staring him down. Kurt had told him all about the Jessie fiasco of last year. He didn't want to go into any of that at the moment. He just wanted to find out about Kurt.

Karofsky stood up and walked to his room. He had to pack. He didn't' want to be here when his father got home. He grabbed a couple of sports bags from his cupboard and started throwing his clothes into them. He didn't really care what he was packing. Digging into the bottom drawer, he pulled out a small box. Opening it, he took out the money that he'd been hiding in it. He didn't count it but he knew that there was at least seven hundred dollars there. He'd been saving for quite a while. Putting his hand back into the box, he removed a photo that was at the bottom. It was one that he had stolen the last time school photos had been handed out. Kurt looked so nice. The edges were worn, from where he had handled the photo. He had looked at it often. Carefully, he placed the photo inside a book before placing it into the bag. Looking around the room, he realised that there was nothing else he wanted to take with him so he carried the bags out to the kitchen where he sat down to write some letters of explanation. Taking out some paper and a pen, he quickly started writing.

The first letter was to his mum. He had to tell her where he was and why otherwise she would never let him go. As he wrote, he started to feel the burden lift. When he had finished, he leant back and read what he had written.

_Dear Mum,_

_I have gone to live with Aunt Josephine. I know that you are wondering why I have done this and I am going to attempt to tell you why in this letter._

_I know that you have noticed that I have been acting differently lately and there is a very good reason for this. I am so sorry that I was never able to tell you this in person but I think that you always knew and you kept it to yourself. You are the first person to whom I am saying these words. I am gay. I have struggled with this for years and my fear of being discovered has made me act out in a very destructive way._

_Over the last year and particularly over the last few months, I have behaved abysmally towards one boy in particular. I hope one day to make it up to him. Please know that I love you and I always will but that I cannot live with dad. Not being who I am. You know what he is like. The truth will come out and I need to feel safe. _

_I hope one day to come home but I cannot see that happening anytime soon. I will call you when I reach Aunt Jo's. I love you and I'll talk to you soon._

_Love Always_

_Dave_

Sealing the letter in an envelope, he wiped the tears off his cheeks and walked into his parent's bedroom. He put the letter into one of her bedside drawers, the one where she kept her reading glasses. He knew that she read every night before bed and that she would find the letter tonight. He then went back to the kitchen to write the next and last letter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Again, I thank you for reading my story and all of the encouraging reviews that I've gotten. **

**Again, I'm not sure if this chapter is quite the way I wanted it but I hope you enjoy it.**

**Please review, I like reviews.**

**Sadly I do not own these characters but I love to play with them.**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

When the doctor came into the waiting room, calling out Burt's name, he was surrounded by a large number of people. However, Burt was standing in front of him wearing the anxious look of a worried parent. Before he could ask him any questions, the doctor tried to at least lead him away from the group. Burt resisted and said that everyone here was Kurt's family and they all needed to know. Looking at all of their faces, the doctor shrugged and started talking.

"Mr Hummel, you're son is in a stable condition but it was very serious. He has a mild concussion. Luckily he came around in the ambulance and was able to tell the EMTs that he had hit his head on something. Now, he does have other injuries. His nose is broken and he has two displaced ribs, one of which pierced his lung. We had to insert a tube to release the air which in turn allowed the lung to reinflate. We will continue to monitor his breathing and oxygen levels throughout the night. He also has a broken wrist and some other cuts and bruises."

The doctor stopped talking and looked around the group again. They all looked to be in shock. All the girls and most of the boys were crying. The adults were the same.

"Can I see him?"

"Of course, but only two of you tonight and only for twenty minutes. He's been given a substantial amount of pain relief and is sleeping so he won't even know that you are there. He needs to rest most of all."

"Mum, you go in with Burt."

"No, I think Blaine should go in. Is that ok Burt?"

Burt nodded but he was already following the doctor. Blaine quickly made his way through the group, thanking Carole as he passed her. Finn wrapped his arm around his mum and placed a kiss on the top of her head before walking her over to a nearby chair. Sitting next to her, he didn't let go of her hand. He knew how much she loved Kurt and how hard it would have been to let Blaine go into the room but that was what his mum was like. Always thinking of others. Rachel came to sit on his other side and she took hold of his other hand. Finn let his head fall back and he shut his eyes. How had things gotten this bad? He played ball with these guys. He should have seen it coming.

When Burt and Blaine entered the room, they both drew in shocked breaths. Kurt looked so small lying in the hospital bed with tubes sticking out of him. Burt sat in the chair next to his son and placed his hand over Kurt's. Tears were streaming down his face. He should have been able to protect his son, not be sitting here, by his hospital bed. How had things gotten this bad?

Blaine stood at the end of the bed, staring at Kurt. He couldn't believe that it was only this morning that he had been watching him sleep. His beautiful Kurt, they had been so happy. They were starting a new journey together. One that would take them to all kinds of places. He felt like tracking down these guys and showing them that not everyone was as easy to intimidate. How had things gotten this bad?

Twenty minutes later, a nurse quietly entered the room and politely told them that their time was up and that would have to leave. She did however ask him if he could go to reception and get some paperwork sorted out. Burt nodded and they both made their way out of the room and back to the waiting room. Blaine held the door for Burt so he could go in first. He was immediately surrounded by the others. Blaine held back and tried to slip away until Mercedes caught his eye. She walked over to him and asked him to stay. He nodded and walked over to a chair and sat down.

This was where David and Wes found him. Sitting next to him, they clapped him on the shoulder and asked him how he was holding up. Blaine just shrugged, he couldn't seem to speak. He was barely holding it together, he needed to get out of here, get some fresh air. Standing up, he went to walk out of the room but Dave and Wes also stood up, as if to follow him. Blaine told them to stay, that he needed some air and would be back soon. Reluctantly they sat back down and watched him walk out of the room.

"Should he be alone?" Wes asked.

"Probably not but he doesn't want us there. All we can do is be here for him when he's ready to talk. He'll come to us when he's ready."

"He looks pretty cut up. He seems to have fallen pretty hard."

"Yeah I know. It's a tough situation."

Both boys stopped talking when Mercedes walked up to them.

"Hi there, my name's Mercedes."

"Hi, I'm Wes and this is Dave."

Mercedes smiled at them both, noticing how good looking Dave was.

"Do you know where Blaine is?"

"Yeah, he just went outside to get some air."

She thanked them and went to find him, however Dave stopped her briefly by saying, "He wants to be alone."

"No he doesn't, he just doesn't know that he needs to talk to me."

When Blaine reached the footpath, he took a deep breath and headed over to the water fountain which was the main feature of the patient's garden. When he sat down, he bowed his head and closed his eyes. That was when he started to cry. At first they were silent tears but soon he was sobbing. His shoulders shook as the sobs overtook him. The boy, who had come to mean so much to him, was lying in a hospital bed because of him. He had told Kurt to confront Karofsky, not to run but to call him out. If he hadn't done that, Kurt wouldn't be in this situation. Sure, Karofsky would probably still be bullying him but he wouldn't be in the hospital. His sobs were loud enough that they masked the sound of Mercedes footsteps as she made her way over to him. She sat down next to him and put her arm around his shoulders. He looked up but quickly looked back down. He couldn't look at her. Once she found out his part in this whole debacle he doubted that she would be so comforting. She'd blame him, just as he blamed himself.

"Blaine, he's going to be ok."

"I'm so sorry Mercedes."

"Why? You haven't done anything wrong."

"It's all my fault. If I had just kept my mouth shut, this wouldn't have happened."

"Blaine, what are you talking about?"

"Mercedes, I told him to confront Karofsky. If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't be lying up there in a hospital bed."

"Blaine, it's not your fault. These jerks have been acting like idiots for ages. You can't blame yourself for their actions. Kurt doesn't blame you either. I'm sure of it. I've never seen him happier. Whenever he speaks of you, he lights up. You have brought so much to his life. Don't ever doubt that. Now, he's going to need you, so you can't go anywhere."

"You don't understand Mercedes, I do blame myself."

"I'm going to say this one last time and then I'm gonna get nasty. It is not your fault. If you are going to keep going on about it I will have to find another way to get it into your head that you are wrong."

Her voice had gotten louder with each word and Blaine could see why Kurt had warned him about getting Mercedes angry. He then remembered that Kurt had told him how Mercedes had thrown a rock through his front windscreen when they had had a slight misunderstanding not long after they had started in glee club. He decided that the best thing to do was to agree with her so he nodded his head and tried to smile while wiping the tears off his cheeks.

Mercedes stood up and held out her hand. He could see how she and Kurt had become such good friends. They were both direct and full of love for others. As they walked back into the emergency room, Mercedes held Blaine's hand.

"So, is Dave single?" She asked, which brought a genuine smile to his face. He really liked this girl.

The waiting room was a little emptier when they walked back in. Walking up to Finn, Mercedes asked where everyone was. He told her that Burt had told them all to go home. None of them had really wanted to go but he told them that he or Finn would call them if anything changed. When they still didn't want to go, he told them that they wouldn't be able to see Kurt until tomorrow at the earliest anyway, so they really should go home and freshen up. They had all reluctantly agreed that they would go home and they had said goodnight. Blaine noticed that David and Wes were still sitting on the other side of the room, so he walked over to them.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming and waiting but I'm going to stay here. Can you let someone at Dalton know?"

"Sure, we packed you a bag. Thought you might like to change your out of your uniform."

Blaine looked down and realised that he was indeed still in his uniform so he gratefully accepted the bag and headed off to the bathroom to change. He stared to unbutton his shirt as he went. When he entered an empty stall, he took his trousers and shirt off, replacing them with jeans and a white t-shirt. The guys had even put in a pair of runners and some fresh socks so he sat down and changed them before returning to Dave and Wes. In his absence, Mercedes had joined the boys and was chatting to Dave. Blaine stopped and watched them. There was definite chemistry between them but he knew that Dave wouldn't let it go any further, not while he was still dating Chrissie. But he'd keep an eye on them. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Burt. He looked drained and Blaine started to get worried all over again. Kurt had confided in him that he was scared that he might lose his dad. Blaine encouraged him to sit down and took the chair next to him.

"How are you sir?"

Burt smiled, "Still with the sir. Call me Burt. I'm not that great. How are you holding up?"

Blaine was touched by Burt's concern. This man was in all sorts of pain yet he was worried about how he was.

"You know what. I'm gonna be fine, so are you and so will Kurt. He will fight, he will get better and then we will all move forward."

Burt was touched by what this boy had just said. He was right of course. They would get through this. Not only did they have Carole, they also had Finn and the other kids and now they had Blaine. He and Kurt would come through it and they'd both be stronger. Burt nodded and asked Blaine if he was intending to stay. Blaine immediately nodded his head. Burt patted his shoulder and said that he'd be back. He got up and walked over to Carole.

"You know what sweetheart. I'm going to stay, why don't you and Finn go home."

Both Carole and Finn were quick to respond. Neither of them wanted to leave. Of course Burt knew that neither would go so he asked Finn to drive Mercedes home. Finn stood up and walked over to where Mercedes was sitting.

"Mercedes, I'll take you home." 

"That's ok Finn. David and Wes are going to take me home. You stay, call me if anything changes and dad will run me over straight away."

Finn looked at the two boys. He had of course seen them earlier but he hadn't really paid any attention to them. He didn't know who they were.

"I don't know Mercedes."

"It's fine Finn, they're friends of Blaine. I'll be fine, really. Go back and be with your family. I'll see you tomorrow." Giving him a hug and a quick kiss, she walked out with the two guys.

"She'll be fine. Wes and Dave will look after her. They're good guys."

"If you say so. Are you staying?"

"Yeah, I don't want to leave him."

"You really care about him, don't you?"

"I do, very much. I can't explain it. I know it hasn't been long but its real."

"I believe you and I think Kurt feels the same way. Come on, come sit with us. We're all Kurt's family after all."

Blaine was grateful that Finn was including him as a part of the family. He really liked these people. They had accepted him wholeheartedly. Now they were all waiting for Kurt to make a full recovery and Blaine wouldn't leave until he did. Until he could hold him and tell him that he would always be there for him.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Again, thank you to all of the readers who have stuck with my story. **_

_**All the reviews have been great. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Karofsky sat at the table, looking at the piece of paper in front of him. Where did he start? He had so much to explain and apologise for. Could he do it all in a letter? Or should he just be brief and to the point? He hoped that one day he'd be able to apologise to Kurt in person. Picking up the pen, he started to write. As with the letter to his mother, Dave found the writing to be very cathartic. He also knew that it was never really going to make things right.

When he'd finished the letter, he put it in an envelope and sealed it. Standing up, he picked up his bags and walked to the front door. He looked around his home. He had so many happy memories here but he couldn't stay. Wiping a tear from his cheek, he walked out and shut the front door behind him. Tossing the bags onto the back seat, he got behind the wheel and started the engine. He placed the letter on the passenger seat. He would put it in Kurt's letterbox on his way out of town. He couldn't wait any longer, his mum would be home soon and if he didn't leave before she got there, she would never let him leave. Putting the car into reverse, he left home for the last time.

He reached Kurt's house five minutes later, only to find it in complete darkness. He quickly got out of the car and put the letter in the mailbox before getting back behind the wheel and driving out of town. He had a very long drive ahead of him. Aunt Jo had been welcoming when he'd rung her earlier. He had just told her that he had to leave Lima and could he come live with her. She didn't ask any questions and had said that of course he could. He did ask her not to ring his mother, that he would leave her a letter explaining things. Jo was less happy about that but agreed. She did however say that if his mother rang her she would tell her that he was on his way. As he left the town behind, he cried for everything good that he was leaving.

Blaine woke with a start and looked at his watch. It was 2am and the waiting room was quiet. He looked around and saw that Burt, Carole and Finn were all asleep. Finn had stretched out across several chairs while Burt and Carole were holding each other up in their sleep. Getting out of his chair, he walked over to the big doors. Looking through the small window in one of the doors, he could see that the nurses' station appeared to be empty. Taking his chances, he quietly pushed through the door and made his way to Kurt's room. He was sure that he would be caught at any moment. When he reached the room, he opened the door and walked over to the far side of the bed and sat in the chair before taking Kurt's hand in his. He brought it to his lips for a quick kiss and then returned it to the bed, never letting it go.

"Hi Kurt, I'm here. Your dad, Carole and Finn are in the waiting room. We're not going anywhere until you wake up."

Blaine stopped talking but he continued to look at him, he reached over and moved his hair off his face before gently running his hand down his cheek. Then he started talking.

He spoke about how the entire glee club had been here earlier and how they hadn't left until they knew that he was going to be alright. He then told him about how Mercedes had taken a shine to David. How they had been chatting and flirting up a storm. How his family had included him, how they had gone to the cafeteria to eat dinner, even if it had just been sandwiches. He kept up the one sided conversation for the next hour. When he'd run out of things to say, he started to sing.

__

I've been alone, surrounded by darkness.  
I've seen how heartless, the world can be.  
I've seen you crying, you felt like it's hopeless.  
I'll always do my best, to make you see.

Baby, you're not alone cause you're here with me.  
And nothings ever gonna bring us down,  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin you.  
And you know it's true, it don't matter what'll come to be,  
Our love is all we need to make it through.

Now I know it aint easy.  
But it aint hard trying,

Every time I see you smiling.  
And I feel you so close to me,

And you tell me.

That baby you're not alone.  
Cause you're here with me,  
And nothings ever gonna bring us down.  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin you.  
And you know it's true,  
It don't matter what'll come to be,  
Our love is all we need to make it through.

I still have trouble,  
I trip and stumble,  
Trying to make sense of things some times.  
I look for reasons,  
But I don't need em,  
All I need is to look in your eyes,  
And I realize.

Baby I'm not alone.  
Cause you're here with me,  
And nothings ever gonna take us down.  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin you,  
And you know it's true.  
It don't matter what'll come to be,  
Our love is all we need to make it through.

Cause you're here with me.

And nothings ever gonna bring us down,

Cause nothing, nothing, nothing,

Can keep me from lovin you.

And you know it's true.

It don't matter what'll come to be,

You know our love is all we need,

Our love is all we need to make it through.

When he finished the song, he leant over and kissed Kurt. He then laid his head on the bed and closed his eyes for a moment but he fell asleep. When the nurse came in to check Kurt's vitals, she smiled at the young man. She should wake him but he looked so peaceful that she decided to let him sleep. Besides, she had heard him singing earlier and it had brought her to tears. Once she'd done her checks, she quietly left the room. Neither boy moved for the rest of the night.

Opening his eyes, he squinted against the sunlight that was streaming into the room. He tried to move his head but he was engulfed by a wave of pain so he decided to only move his head if he really had to. He kept his head still as he moved his eyes. Taking in his surroundings, he realised that he was in hospital. His chest hurt as did his wrist. Actually, he was sore all over if the truth be told. He tried to lift up the hand that wasn't hurting but it felt like it was being weighted down by something. Slowly turning his head, he looked to see what was restricting his hand. What he saw brought a smile to his face. Blaine was fast asleep and it was his hand that was holding his down. He carefully pulled his hand out from under Blaine's. He then gently ran his fingers through his hair, relishing the feel of it. He could just watch him forever.

Blaine started to stir, he could hear the beep of the machine and he remembered where he was and why. He immediately looked up at Kurt, only to find him watching him. Blaine smiled, happy to see him awake.

"Hi," he said softly "how are you?"

"I've had better days but seeing you here makes me feel better."

"You had us all scared."

"To tell you the truth, I was scared too. Blaine, why did they do that?"

Kurt started to cry so Blaine sat on the bed and gently wrapped his arms around him. His heart broke a little with every sob that escaped Kurt's lips. Pulling back, he cupped Kurt's face and told him that he was the bravest person that he knew and that the jerks that had done this to him would be charged and not allowed back at school. He would be safe.

"Now, I need to go and get your dad. Don't go anywhere now."

Kurt smiled as Blaine left the room. He knew it could have been so much worse. He remembered that someone had pulled Azimio off him. If they hadn't arrived when they had, who knows how far those guys would have gone. His thoughts were interrupted by his dad, Carole and Finn rushing into the room. The doctor and Blaine followed them in. The doctor went to the end of the bed and lifted up Kurt's chart. As he checked Kurt's overnight stats, the others all talked to Kurt. Kurt looked at them all and smiled, although he was starting to feel drowsy again which the doctor noticed and he asked them to leave so that he could examine his patient. Reluctantly they all filed out of the room and made their way back to the waiting room.

The doctor joined them ten minutes later and he sat down with them. He looked down at the chart before he started talking.

"Good news. Kurt's stats steadily improved overnight. I still want to keep an eye on him for a few more days, a week at most. If his stats continue to improve and as long as they remain stable, he'll be able to go home."

"That's great."

"He'll still need to take it easy for a couple of months. It was a serious injury and he can't rush back into things. He won't be able to sing for a while either, so don't let him even try. His ribs won't let him anyway. Of course, the cast on his wrist will have to be removed in six weeks. As for the other cuts and bruises, they will heal over time. Luckily he has no brain damage from the fall. Over all, he is one very lucky young man."

"Thank you doc. Can we go back in now?"

"Well Kurt is sleeping again, which is the best thing for him at the moment. Why don't you all go home and freshen up. Let Kurt sleep and when you come back, I'm sure he'll be awake and eager to see you all."

Standing up, he shook hands with the four of them and disappeared through the doors. Burt suggested that they all go back to his place. They could all shower, have something to eat, maybe have a little bit more sleep themselves before coming back that afternoon. He told Blaine to follow him. Finn and Carole would go by their house and grab some fresh clothes.

"I can grab something for you if you'd like Blaine. I doubt anything of Kurt's would fit you."

"Um, thanks Finn. That'd be great."

So the group left the hospital. When they reached the Hummel house, Burt told Blaine to head on down to Kurt's room and have a shower. Blaine thanked him and proceeded down the stairs. As soon as he entered the room, he was bombarded by memories of the previous morning when he and Kurt had been snuggled up in bed. It had been such a beautiful start to a day that had turned horrific. He walked over to the bed, remembering the wonderful experience that he and Kurt had shared on it. Lying down, he grabbed Kurt's pillow and hugged it. Kurt's scent still lingered on it. Eventually he fell asleep, still hugging the pillow and that was how Burt found him twenty minutes later. He covered him with a blanket and let him sleep.

_**N.B: The song that Blaine is singing is actually called Not Alone and it was sung by Darren in 'A Very Potter Musical'. Look it up on YouTube if you want to hear him sing it. Just type in 'Not Alone Darren Chris'. Listen and enjoy.**_

**These characters are not owned by me, thank you to Ryan for creating them.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, big breath. Here is the last full chapter of this story. I hope it does the rest of the story justice. I will have a small epilogue after the chapter and then it's time to say goodbye to this story.**

**Please review.**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Kurt was kept in hospital for a week and then he was allowed to come home, with strict instructions to rest. He would need to return in six weeks to have the cast removed and the doctor wanted him to come and see him in a couple of weeks to check his lungs and ribs. Burt had thought of closing the garage for the time being but he knew that they couldn't afford for him to do it. He had talked to Carole about his concern of Kurt being home alone but she had told him that between them and all of the kids, she doubted that Kurt would be alone all that often.

The day that Kurt arrived home, the entire glee club were waiting for him. As Burt turned the engine off, Finn led the group over to the driveway. Blaine had hopped out and walked around to Kurt's door. He opened the door and helped Kurt out of the car. He made sure that he was steady on his feet before stepping away from him but he kept his hand on the small of his back. The other kids walked over and stopped in front of him before they all started talking to him. They were welcoming him home, saying how glad they were that he was out of hospital.

Mercedes separated herself from the group and walked up to Kurt and wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." She whispered in his ear.

Kurt wanted to point out that it wasn't his choice but he held his tongue and gave her a kiss on the cheek. As he made his way to the house, Blaine never left his side. Just as he hadn't left his side all week. He'd become a permanent fixture at the hospital. When Kurt had asked him about school, Blaine waved his concern off. He told him that he'd spoken to his dad who had spoken to the school. Wes and David had brought him their class notes every afternoon and his teachers had been setting work for him which he had been doing while Kurt slept.

When they got inside, Blaine and Burt made sure that Kurt was comfortable before sitting down. Quinn brought him some food and Britney handed him a drink. Then they both went to sit down. Quinn sat between Sam's outstretched legs and Britney settled herself on Artie's lap. He looked around the room at his friends. They were all sitting on the floor, making his lounge room look very small indeed. He then realised that they must all have taken the day off school as it was only midday. He was touched by their concern and yes, their love.

The kids stayed for the rest of the day, talking, singing and dancing while Kurt sat on the couch watching them all. It killed him that he couldn't join in. Finn had gotten Blaine up to sing earlier and he had sung a beautiful love ballad, never once taking his eyes off Kurt. When he had finished, they all clapped and the girls sighed. Kurt was swept away on a tidal wave of emotions that were crashing through him. Although he had this faint memory of Blaine singing another love song to him but he couldn't place where it had been.

Mr Shue arrived around four o'clock. He had come to visit Kurt at the same time every day. Burt offered him a drink and the two men went into the kitchen, leaving the kids alone. Although Burt came back in half an hour later to give Kurt his medicine. Thirty minutes after that, Principal Figgins knocked on the door. When he entered the house, he said hello to the kids and then asked Burt if he could speak to him privately, so he showed him into the kitchen and offered him a drink. Figgins declined the offer and waited until Burt had taken a seat.

"I have some news. As you are aware, the sentencing was today. Now, because they all plead guilty to the assault charges, the D.A decided not to charge them with a hate crime. Even though we all know why they attacked Kurt, the D.A said that he couldn't prove it in court. Anyway, all the boys were given twelve month sentences, to be served at the Juvenile Detention Centre and then they will have a further five years probation period."

Burt just sat there. It had all happened so fast. He dreaded to think what would have happened if Tina hadn't seen Kurt being hustled into that classroom.

"Please let Kurt know that when he's ready to come back to school, he will be safe. I promise you that."

Burt nodded his thanks and showed Figgins out. When he closed the door, he leant on it and closed his eyes. It was over. His son would be safe, at least for now. An hour later, just as Carole was arriving, all the kids and Mr Shue headed home. Finn told them that he would be back after he had dropped Rachel home. Carole patted his cheek and told him to drive carefully. After she'd kissed Burt hello, she went in to see Kurt. Kissing him on the cheek, she smiled at Blaine and squeezed his hand. Sitting down in the armchair, she talked to the boys about their day and she listened avidly to their responses. After half an hour, she stood up and went to prepare dinner.

As they ate dinner, Burt let them know what Figgins had told him about Azimio and the others. Finn, Blaine and Carole all said they should have been given longer sentences but Kurt was just happy that it was all over. All of a sudden Burt stood up and left the kitchen, only to return minutes later carrying an envelope. He handed it to Kurt, explaining that he found it in the letterbox the day after the beating. Kurt turned the letter over in his hands and decided to open it later.

After dinner, Kurt excused himself, telling the others that he was feeling tired and would be heading off to bed. Burt made sure that he took his medicine before he went downstairs. Blaine also excused himself and went downstairs with Kurt. When they reached the bed, Blaine helped Kurt remove his shirt and pants before helping him into his pyjamas and settling him in bed. He then walked around the bed and slid into the other side of the bed and he pulled Kurt into a cuddle. They lay that way for a while, not speaking, just enjoying being together. Eventually Blaine spoke.

"I've missed this. Being able to lay with you, to hold you."

"Me too, this is better than any medicine. Now, hand me that envelope will you."

Blaine carefully reached over, grabbed the envelope and handed it to Kurt who opened it and scanned the contents. Blaine grew very concerned when Kurt went white and started to shake.

"Kurt, what's wrong?"

"It's from Karofsky, the letter."

"Shit, what does that jerk want now?"

"I don't' know, I can't read it."

"Do you want me to read it for you?"

"Please."

Blaine picked up the letter, took a deep breath and started to read.

_Kurt_

_Please don't throw this letter away without reading it. I know that this letter will only go a small way to making up for all that I have done to you. I can not excuse what I have done but I do wish to give you some explanation._

_Firstly, let me say that you are all that I wish I could be. You know who you are and you are not afraid to let everyone know. It is something that I have always wanted to do but my circumstances are greatly different to yours. I have known for years that I am gay but due to my father's rabid homophobia I dared not let anyone know. My fear of my father and what he would do to me, made me fear everything. I had to work very hard to keep my true self hidden._

_In my effort to do this, I have become a person that I no longer know or like. In part, that is why you have made such an impact in my life. In some ways, I was jealous. Jealous that you got to live your life the way you wanted to._

_I am so very sorry for all that I have done to you. I am disgusted with myself. As I said, I am not making excuses but am only giving you an explanation. I hope to one day be able to apologise to you in person._

_By the time you read this, I will be gone. I am leaving Lima and am going to live with my Aunt Josephine in New York but I hope to return one day. Please know that I am very sorry._

_David._

When Blaine finished reading the letter, he folded the paper and looked at Kurt.

"He didn't know about the beating, did he?"

"No Kurt, I don't think he did."

Kurt sat and thought. He couldn't imagine having to live his life in secret. Hiding who he was. He now saw Karofsky from a whole new angle. He'd been so scared, just as Blaine had said. He looked at Blaine.

"You knew, somehow you knew."

"No, but I did suspect. I've seen it before. But, you know what? It's time to put this behind us and look to the future. To our future. I love you Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine."

And then they kissed. Together they could get through anything, as the past two weeks had proved. Kurt knew that his life with Blaine had just begun.


	15. Chapter 15

**One final thank you to all the people who have read this story. When I started to write this, I didn't think it would be this big. It has grown and I have loved writing it. I hope that you have enjoyed reading it. **

**To all that reviewed me, thank you so much. The response from you guys for this story is heart-warming and it goes to show that Klaine is one of the most popular couplings in recent years.**

**Let's hope that the writers on Glee don't keep us holding on for to long before they let these two wonderful boys get together and more importantly, stay together.**

**I hope I have done justice to what you were hoping for and I hope any further stories I write will be just as readily accepted.**

**Thank you again.**

**EPILOGUE**

Kurt sat nervously at the café wishing that he'd let Blaine come with him. He'd been so sure that he'd wanted to have this meeting alone but now he wasn't so sure. It had been ten years since he had last seen Dave Karofsky. His life had grown so much in that time.

His dad and Carole had married and were currently holidaying in Europe. Finn and Rachel had moved to London, where Rachel was conquering the West End after ruling Broadway for the last 5 years. Finn was a stay at home dad, looking after their 3 year old twin daughters.

Kurt had kept in touch with the rest of the glee club. They were all doing well. Many of them had married and a few of them even had kids of their own.

He and Blaine had moved to New York, where Blaine had become the most in-demand song writer and he had become a Broadway star.

Mercedes and David had just visited them. Mercedes had surprised him with the news that they were going to have a baby and that they wanted him and Blaine to be the baby's godfathers.

Lost in thought, he didn't notice Karofsky until he was standing in front of him. Kurt stood up and shook Karofsky's proffered hand.

They sat down and spoke to each other for the first time ever. It was time to close that chapter in both of their lives.

**A/N: For those that are interested in what is said, I have written a short fic called 'The Conversation' which I hope shows you what they felt during their conversation. Hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
